Every heart is broken but fixed
by Inume lover
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha stumble upon each other in the club and doesn't know it but they are meant for each other.
1. Meeting

Kagome is in the club, dancing like she owns the place, in the middle of the dance floor. Her hair frizzled up, all nice and wavy in a high ponytail leaving some down, her black hair swaying flawlessly, wearing a pink fabric skirt and a cut off long sleeved shirt that looks like a turtle neck color being a soft pink belly showing. Sango had to go to the bathroom and told her that she'd be right back, but Kagome didn't care, she felt hot, and felt like nothing could tame her. Her hips moving in a circular motion stomach looking very toned rolling with the music her body popping her chest every now and then. A song specific being played is called Somebody by Natalia LaRose.

 _I want to rock with somebody (whoah yeah)_

 _I wanna take shots with somebody (shot shot shot shot)_

 _I wanna leave with somebody (somebody common common)_

 _And we ain't gonna tell nobody_

 _We ain't gonna tell nobody_

Kagome's body rocks to the movements her eyes closed to feel more sexy. Bringing her hand to her lips, slowly moving her hand down her neck to her chest then her stomach and around her ass. Kagome's hips sway and pop catching attention to a certain someone with very cute puppy ears.

Inuyasha is just bullshitting with Miroku drinking some Vodka, more like 100th! Being a half demon and all, come on, he's amune, but at least he's a little buzzed, until a hand is patted on his shoulder. "Hey man, I gotta hit the head." Taking one last good chug of his drink, Miroku gets up from the bar, leaving his drink on the bar. Miroku, his best friend ever since he was little wearing black pants a plain white short sleeve t-shirt a large sized ring on his middle finger, his black hair pulled back in a small ponytail.

"Alright man." Inuyasha swivels around in the stool and is instantly speechless seeing the most hottest, beautiful person he's ever. laid eyes on. It's like the music suddenly became less coherent, and feels as if she is the only person that is here with him. Inuyasha scans her over, seeing the sweat running down her legs making her legs glisten, her hair wild and untamed making him feel like he needs to prove something. Inuyasha takes a chug from his beer, making his way over.

 _walking everybody knows what's good_

 _but some gonna hate what's new_

 _we just go our favorite time to waste_

 _always playing cool_

Kagome's body like a slave to the music, her breasts moving along with her as she squats down gliding her hand from her ankle slowly getting up her hand going up from her leg moving her skirt a little, doing the famous hair flip. Inuyasha so hypnotized from her body, he slides in with her movements careful not to scare her, touching her arm on both sides gently moving his hips in the same motion as she is looking at her as she opens her eyes expecting someone else.

Kagome opens up her eyes expecting to see Sango back from the bathroom but is met with the most dreamy pools of golden eyes burning into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiles up at this stranger almost as if accepting his offer to dance with her, places his hands on her hips for him. Inuyasha grins at her feeling like he just won the lottery, grips her hips and moves along with the music against her body that is controlling him.

 _and at the end of the night_

 _when our love's going out we turn down_

 _oh no we won't (we'll never turn it down, we'll never turn it down)_

 _and when it try to make us leave we turn say were never going home_

 _and you know just what i wanna do_

Inuyasha bites his lip smelling her arousal as she checks him out. This man is wearing black jeans with a black tee with a big white star on the front of it, wearing a semi big golden chain necklace. Looks up at this hot ass man seeing that his hair is a bleached white with doggy ears on top of his head not noticing the slight fear in his eyes from being a half demon.

 _I want to rock with somebody (whoah yeah)_

 _I wanna take shots with somebody (shot shot shot shot)_

 _I wanna leave with somebody (somebody common common)_

 _And we ain't gonna tell nobody_

 _We ain't gonna tell nobody_

Kagome watches him closely still dancing against him and looks at him in the eyes. Seeing hurt, fear, and discomfort. Gives him a confused look with a slight frown bringing her hands up his chest one hand stopping on his shoulder as one glides up his shoulder feeling his hair as she gently rubs his cute ears. Kagome smiles at the man and pulls him down with her other hand careful not to hurt his cute ears. "I know what you are, and I don't care." Gives a small giggle.

 _walking everybody you know what's good_

 _we are only block_

 _bring is everything we think we need_

 _tonight is going up (tonight is going up)_

 _and at the end of the night_

 _when our love's going out we turn down_

 _oh no we won't (we'll never turn it down, we'll never turn it down)_

 _and when they try to make us leave us turn and say were never going home_

 _I want to rock with somebody (whoah yeah)_

 _I wanna take shots with somebody (shot shot shot shot)_

 _I wanna leave with somebody (somebody common common)_

 _And we ain't gonna tell nobody_

 _We ain't gonna tell nobody_

As if it flipped a switch Inuyasha smiles down at her giving her a toothy grin making her giggle. Inuyasha's hands travel around her body doing a slight grab on her ass making her squeal a little and causing Kagome to blush. He smiles leaning down his hot breath on her skin making her almost whimper and just drop right there. "Thank you."

 _and the club like whoah_

 _we'll be in the party in the club like whoah_

 _and the club like_

 _we'll be in the city going down like whoah_

 _and the club like whoah_

 _we'll be in the party in the club like whoah_

 _we'll be in the city going down like whoah_

 _we'll be in the party in the club like whoah_

Kagome turns around having all her hair on one side showing her neck and part of her shoulder seeing a slight discolor on her skin. Inuyasha being curious now not wanting to look like a creep, decides to do a move that will show some of her shoulder to him. Kagome's ass grinds against him making him suck in a breath struggling not to get a boner. Inuyasha takes his hand on the shoulder slightly moving the top part of her shirt making it show a large bruise with some fingerprints.

 _and at the end of the night_

 _when our love's going out we turn down_

 _oh no we won't ( we'll never turn it down, we'll never turn it down)_

 _and when they try to make us leave we'll turn as say were never going home_

 _I want to rock with somebody (whoah yeah)_

 _I wanna take shots with somebody (shot shot shot shot)_

 _I wanna leave with somebody (somebody common common)_

 _And we ain't gonna tell nobody_

 _We ain't gonna tell nobody_

He continue his move so he doesn't look like a creep, lays his hand on her dip, between her ass and her hips in the middle of her lower back. The song ends and Kagome turns around to see this hot stranger still with her allowing her to make the first move on what to do. Kagome has the call to make it or break it. Inuyasha on the other hand is pretty much pleading with his eyes to ravish her. She smiles up at him taking his hand guiding him off the dance floor. Kagome puts up her finger as if to say 'hold on' pulling out her phone and texts Sango not to wait up for her.

Inuyasha lays a hand on her hip pulling her to his side kissing her head looking past her to see Miroku with some chick giving him a sign to 'move along'. Inuyasha nods at Miroku pulling out a bar stool for this woman, and sits down next to her, studying her. Tapping on the counter to get the waiter's attention. "Vodka please." Looks at the woman next to him, "Get what you want beautiful." Kagome smiles at him ordering what she wanted still looking at him, her eyes glistening with lust.

"Strawberry Daiquiri." as they wait on their drinks Inuyasha makes the first move.

"So what is a beautiful, hot woman doing in a dance club at this time of night?" Inuyasha stares at this woman intently wanting to know her story. She blushes and giggles.

"We'll this beautiful, hot woman got out of a bad relationship and wanted to blow off some steam. I have a game system at home for dancing but I don't have a man at a bar offering me free drinks." The drinks arrive giving the waiter a small smile in 'thanks', taking a sip as he does the same. "What is this hot handsome cute man doing in a club like this at this time of night?" Sets her drink down intrigued by this man.

"We'll" laughs a little thinking he's not hot at all still insecure about himself. "This hot okay man is here because he just out of a bad relationship also." She playfully hits his chest making him look at her confused "What?"

"Don't what me!? You are not just okay... Okay! You are hot, sexy, handsome," Takes her hand up to his ears making him melt to her touch "Cute. I don't want to hear otherwise." Gives him a smile making any man do what she wanted. "Come on, let's go to my place where it's, less crowded." Inuyasha's ears perk up and finishes his drink as she takes his hand almost dragging him out the club. He watches her ass as it does like this sway thing smirking when she opens the door to exit the club. The door closes Inuyasha taking her spinning her around and pushes her against the wall gently just enough to make her gasp, taking her lips as his. Kagome whimpers against him putting her hands on his chest gripping his shirt.

Inuyasha smiles against the kiss leaning in putting his arms around her, his nails grazing along her skin making her moan and shiver. He bends down a little still making out, grabs her ass, cups it, lifting her up still against the wall holding her by her ass. She gasps from the sudden pleasure leaning her head against the wall giving him access to her neck.

Inuyasha growls playfully leaning his head down licking the base of her neck slowly grinding his groin against her valley. She lays one hand on his neck gripping it a little earning a growl. One hand on his shoulder slightly clawing with her nails making him grind against her more. Kagome wraps her legs around his waist and tries to match him. He nibbles against her neck smelling her arousal much stronger now. "This is what you do to me woman" Inuyasha pushes his groin against her valley hard pushing her back to the wall more to get a good feel of his member. Kagome bites her lip looking down at there sections.

She smirks grabbing his jaw line, forcing to move his head to the side leaning down and bites his neck/shoulder line hard. Inuyasha almost dropping her hissing in pleasure taking one hand from her ass and puts it on the wall as if to keep him from falling. "Damn it" She takes her tongue still in the bite and licks the skin that's in her mouth making him whine like a puppy. "If you don't stop now I won't be able to control myself." He barely says as she takes another bite in the middle of his neck making his eyes roll in the back of his head moaning loudly. Kagome lets go licking from under his ear, where the human ear would of been, till she gets to his shoulder.

"My place isn't far from here." Moves her legs from his waist knowing that he can't hold her up anymore, takes his shirt pushes him back spins him and pushes him against the wall. "But it's almost like I can't stop." Earns a small little whisper out of his mouth.

"Fuck." Inuyasha not expecting this woman to be so bold to take initiative forcing him to do anything. Lets her do what she wants with him. The demon inside of him loving every dominating second this woman is doing, well forcing him to do. But wait... their still at the bar. "How about..." She bites the other side of his neck clawing at his chest from under his shirt. 'Since when did she get under there! Sneaky girl.' Inuyasha thought. "I call a cab and we'll head to my place... I got a king sized double bed." Kagome holds the other side of his neck as she sucks bites and licks the other making Inuyasha grab her by the base of her neck gripping softly almost losing it. Then it all stops, Inuyasha whimpers holding his neck breathing hard looking at Kagome as she walks to the sidewalk, waving down a taxi.

10 minutes later.

They arrive at his house not paying any mind to his surroundings, getting out of the taxi holding the door open for the lady he brought home. He tips the driver turning around looking at the woman and smirks. Runs up to her sweeping her off her feet making her squeak in delight giggling as he walks her to his house. Kagome puts her arms around his neck playing with his hair sometimes rubbing his ears. "You are making it very hard not to take you here and now in my yard" Gets to the door opening it leading them in. Closing the door with his foot.

"Maybe I don't want to wait." Claws his back making him shiver gripping her legs and her arms forgetting about her bruised arm making her wince but not enough for him to notice. "Hurry."


	2. Going back to normal

Tomorrow morning

Kagome wakes up a with the light blinding her squinting trying to minimize the damage pulling herself up opening her eyes a little and doesn't see her hot pink sheets but hot red ones. Her eyes widen slowly moving her head to see a man to her left sleeping, she tries to regain herself looking at her hands and sees more than just hands. Her face turns bright red seeing that she's naked pulling the sheets to cover herself, looks to the side of the bed seeing her clothes. Moves out of the bed quietly as possible only putting on her skirt and the shirt so she can get out of there. Grabs all her stuff and her wallet tip-toeing out of the room taking one last look to make sure he's sleeping. Walk runs on her front feet going down a hallway and some stairs reaching the front door, sucking in a breath turning the knob opening the door getting out of the house and closing it.

She holds her chest from her heart beating so fast and runs from his doorway down the street calling a cab to take her home. A taxi pulls up a few minutes later and she hops in texting Sango after telling the driver where she lived. Pulling her phone out seeing texts from Sango from last night till this morning.

s-hey don't wait up, going with some dude i'll ttyl

s-hey are you home yet

s-he was always grabbing my ass big turn off im home now

s-let me know when your done with your man

k-hey san please tell me your awake? are you home? i need someone to talk to

Kagome closes her phone laying her head back on the head rest holding her head feeling a migraine coming. Sighs moving her hand from her forehead to her lips feeling the tingling from when he kissed her. The feeling when he caressed her body when he held her, it was almost like he was making love to her. Not hearing the driver. Moves her hand from her lips to her neck biting her lip remembering the feeling when he...

"MISS!" Kagome jumps from her spot and looks up. "Were here."

"Oh okay thank you, sorry." Pulls out her wallet and gives him some money and a tip. Gets out walking up to her medium sized 2-story baby blue house. Porch wrapping around the house, hammack swaying in the wind, her flower garden colorful as ever. Pushes the small waist sized gate open to her white picket fenced in yard. Kagome smiles at her work remembering that she isn't in the type of clothes to be just standing outside, walking up her gravel/rock, old railroad wooden walkway, going up to her bright red door heading inside.

"Where the fuck were you bitch!?" Kouga sitting on her bright blue couch slamming down a magazine. Kagome stands there at the door, her eyes widen in fear her hand still on the door knob. "Don't ignore me! We've got shit to talk about!" Kagome gets out of her trance turning around looking at her ex-fiance with a fearful expression.

"Look you cheated on me what did you want me to do?" Sets down her clothes taking off her shoes. Walking past him getting her gloves trying to keep her cool. "I'm not like that and you knew it, you just had to go out with that Ayame chick and you took the chance when I was in school because you knew I trusted you." Sighs "I trusted you and you... YOU!" Cries a little. "I loved you and you ruined that." Walking past Kouga to her big-sized kitchen.

"Yeah I cheated so what? I thought we could be a big happy family?" Watches her move around him becoming more angry as she completely ignores him. Feeling as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Yeah a family, with ONE wife." Sighs going to the door. "Just get out, you no longer live here, I kicked you out over a week ago." Putting her hand on the door knob, hoping that would've been enough initiative for him to leave.

Inu Pov

Wakes up, rubbing his face in his pillow trying to rub out the sleepiness sucking in a breath and is instantly hit with a vanilla scent. Instantly awake, whipping his head around to see a empty bed with sheets pulled over to him leaving a spot full of her scent. Inuyasha smiles thinking she is probably downstairs, getting up rolling out of bed stretching himself. "Whew." Shakes himself standing up walking around the bed heading to his shower taking a quickie. Few minutes later he gets out drying himself off getting into some sweats, long white simple t-shirt, heading downstairs. Complete silence. He frowns slumping down on his couch taking a lazy day turning on the tv.

Kag Pov

"You can't kick me out you slut!" Grabs her bad arm making her wince "If my stuff is here I live here rather you like it or not!" Snarls at him bringing her arm up to punch him when she is pushed hard enough to make her fall on her ass. "You wanna fucking hit me! After all I've done for you!?" Yells louder and louder at her watching Kagome slowly crawling to get up from the ground feeling pride in himself.

"If you don't leave in 30 seconds I'm calling the cops and I'll make sure you never see daylight again." She walks backwards to her phone dialing 911 immediately. Kagome holds the phone to her waist pressing talk, a operator picks up with the usual line.

"You bitch!" He runs at Kagome grabbing her neck pinning her against the wall making tears roll down her eyes. She struggles against his grip gasping for air. "Stop struggling!" Lets her go kneeing her in the stomach. Kagome coughs up some blood dropping to the floor trying to breathe crawling away slowly with one hand on her stomach and one to help her crawl. "You are such a ungrateful bitch! You know that!? I have given you a roof over your head, money, career, and friends! Yet you want to do me dirty like this!? Guess what? Not happening with me!" He grabs Kagome by the ankles dragging her to the kitchen. Kagome desperately clawing at the floorboard leaving nail marks crying. "I have done so much for you and what do I get out of it? Huh? Nothing!" Kagome cries harder wiggling out of his hold a little kicking her legs wanting to break free causing Kouga to grip her ankle harder digging his nails in her flesh.

"Kouga please stop!" He opens a drawer pulling out a wooden roller for like rolling out dough. Hitting her in various spots all over her body. Kagome trying to block at every hit he swings on, causing to hit mainly her arms, getting in a few strikes within the body area. With every wiggle of her legs Kouga hits her harder leaving marks almost bleeding on impact.

"You'd think I like doing this to you huh!?" Kagome squeals every time Kouga hits her harder and harder over and over not letting up putting grunts into every hit. Smirks at Kagome with lust, she sees it in his eyes, her eyes widening in fear struggling harder to get away only to have Kouga grip her neck making her gasp and struggle for air. Every second he squeezes harder laughing lifting her head up smashing her head against the floor. BANG. The front door busts open wide making Kouga jump out of surprise, punching Kagome one last time in the face jumping out of her bay window in her kitchen breaking glass everywhere.

"Tokyo Police! Make yourself known!" Team of 5 come in her home, the police hearing a tapping noise come from the kitchen. One police man signals another to go into the kitchen while he watches his 6. Kagome starts tapping her finger on her island a little harder in the middle of the kitchen feeling herself slowly lose consciousness.

The one officer walks into a wide open kitchen the tapping getting louder and louder but its coming from the ground. The officer points his AR to the ground walking around the long island in the kitchen seeing a hand tapping over and over against the wooden island. The officer leaps around seeing a battered Kagome laying on the ground all bruised up and bloodied. He immediately moves his gun over his shoulder "Clear! Need an ambulance!" He grabs some paper towels holding the hand that keeps tapping on the wood looking at her with worry. Noticing that her hand is still doing the tapping not comprehending that they're there. "Help is on the way miss. Can we get your name?" He dabs her somewhat bloody mouth trying to lessen the cleanup making Kagome finally see a man trying to help her.

"Kag...Ka...Go...Go...Me..." Kagome chokes out coughing up some blood.

"Stay with me Kagome. Your doing good. Just stay awake okay? Got friends? Family?" Holds her head up as the other officers clear the house. Kagome coughs up some more blood her eyes fluttering.

"San...go..." Blacks out.

Inu Pov

Inuyasha laying on the couch still just lazing around flipping through channels and stops on the news when the battery dies in his remote. Getting up with a groan. "The weather will be chilly with our sudden weather change for winter approaching. Now news on a sudden break in." Inuyasha's ears perk up listening in going to a night stand in between grabbing some batteries replacing them. "A woman named Kagome Higurashi kicked her ex-fiance out a week ago. Obviously he didn't understand what that meant and took a unwelcome visit in her home and resulted in a domestic battery." Inuyasha plops down on the couch about to change the channel putting his feet on the table and stops dead in his tracks his arm still in the air just about to click when a picture of Kagome is placed on the screen. "Her ex-fiance paid a visit to her this morning were guessing he just wanting to patch things up. We'll know more after break."

Inuyasha lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding remembering that smiling face from the club yesterday. "Kagome..." Rolls off his tongue nicely making him smile, snapping out of it gets up grabbing his keys and runs out the door. Runs up to his truck starts it up and floors it to the nearest hospital.

Kag Pov

An ambulance arrives putting Kagome on a stretcher wheeling her out. Some officers stay behind to investigate, some news crew outside the camera's watching as they put her in and take off to the hospital. A responder sticks her with some needles for some fluid and for some pain killers.

Inu Pov

Inuyasha flouring it down the road and is cut off by a ambulance, his heart feeling like he needs to follow, he does. Takes a sharp right turn and is on its tail his fingers tapping the wheel impatience his leg shaking from fear not knowing what he'll walk into. They arrive a few minutes later at the e.r. Inuyasha quickly parking in the cul-de-sac jumping out of the car running up to the doctors that's wheeling a person in. "Kagome!" Inuyasha pushes past some people trying to get to her only to see a face that has a black eye some blood running down out of her mouth. He stops dead in his tracks anger rising in his chest a nurse coming up to him with a hand on his chest pushing him back.

"We'll let you know when she's stable." The nurse looks at him and he looks down nodding away and goes to the waiting room texting Miroku.

i-you awake. the chick that i was with last night got beat up this morning i'm at the hospital now let me know how your night went

He shuts his phone putting it in his pocket hearing screaming from a woman running in the doors. "Where is she!? Kagome!?" A woman running to the front desk with long black hair in a messy ponytail with a pink and white pjs on. Inuyasha stands up and walks up to her.

"Miss? My name is Inuyasha and I was the one she was with last night." This woman turns to look at him with anger on her face.

"You bastard!" Punches him in the stomach making him fall to the ground losing air.


	3. New Friend

Meanwhile in the hospital

Inuyasha laying on the ground holding his stomach with one hand and the other in the air to stop anymore punches. "Damn it! For a human you're pretty fucking strong!" Coughs it out slowly letting himself up to look at her. "I woke up with her gone this morning! If I had known that this would have happened I wouldn't of let her leave!" Leans against the counter holding his stomach slowly getting up "Like I said, my name is Inuyasha and I met Kagome at the club yesterday." Sango holding her fist in the air waiting for this man to say the wrong thing.

"My name is Sango." Cautiously looks at the man and looks at his ears. "Your a half demon." Gets angry again. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here and now." Takes a step toward Inuyasha making him take a step back.

"I saw a bruise on her shoulder with fingerprints. They looked as if they were new. By what the news said, it might of been her ex-fiance I'm guessing. But I would never hurt a woman. Last night I showed her nothing but love. I'm here because I was concerned about her, I didn't even know her name until this morning. Believe me." Inuyasha shows sadness and hurt in his eyes looking at this woman. "I want to be her friend."

Sango lowers her fist looking at this man that looks like he just got out of bed a white t-shirt and some sweats. "Alright" Lays out her hand for a hand shake looking at him. "I'm sorry I punched you."

"It's alright, I would of been angry too." Shakes her hand looking at her warily wondering if she'll kill him. "So, this ex-fiance person. Please tell me she kicked him out like the news said, and not letting him back in the house again and again." Sango looks at him fists clenched.

"Kouga is a bastard. They were together for at least a couple years, about 6 months back they got engaged. Kagome really loved him but after they got engaged, something clicked in his brain thinking now that he practically owns her, the stupid wolf boy thought it was a great idea to start abusing her." Sango looks down pissed off. "What makes me mad the most is that she didn't say anything to me. Probably knows I would of killed him on the spot." Takes a deep breath closing her eyes breathing through her nose, nostrils flaring.

A doctor walks out of the double doors, "Anyone here for Kagome H?" Puts the clipboard to her chest looking around the room to see a man and a woman stand up walking to her.

"We're here for Kagome, how is she!? Is she alright!?" Clenches her hands to her chest shaking with tears beaming in Sango's eyes. Inuyasha looks at the doctor nervous watching for any signs that the doctor is lying.

"Well she is stabilized as of right now but she is in critical condition. She has broken ribs, broken ankle, lots of scaring bruising and nasty wound to the back of her head. Just when you see her be very careful of your approach we don't know how she will handle it. She may think that she is still at home, when the police found her tapping her fingers on her island, she just kept tapping as if she couldn't see or hear that they were there helping. Follow me." Inuyasha follows her almost on her heels arriving at her room in a few seconds pulling Sango aside from the door. "Here you guys are just please call me if there is any issue." The doctor walks away leaving Sango and Inuyasha to talk.

"Sango, can you see how she is? I don't want to overwhelm her, she doesn't even know my name. I'll wait out here until your done talking to her. I won't hurt her or do anything that will make you want to kill me. Please trust me, I want to be alone with her." Sango looks at him for a little while and smiles softly at him.

"Sure. But I swear to Kami if you harm one hair on her head or anything, I will find you and kill you." Grabs his shirt placing him against the wall looking deep into his golden eyes.

"And I wouldn't fight back." Looks back into her eyes not wavering, all seriousness and worry in his golden eyes.

"Okay, I'll be a few minutes." Lets go of him stepping back walking into Kagome's room leaving Inuyasha to sit back and wait. Sango walks in slowly with a white curtain in the way of her vision of Kagome not knowing what she is getting herself into, seeing the shades open a little to let some light in suddenly stops around the curtain afraid of what she might see. Sighs and swallows hard taking her shaky hand to the curtain to pull it back slowly and not so loud only to gasp as Sango sees the full extent of Kagome. Tears threatening to fall as she holds her mouth, Sango closes her eyes and shakes off the feeling of guilt and walks toward her beside. "Kagome." Slowly walks to her "It's me Sango." Sits in a chair next to her sister that she loves. "Are you awake Kagome?" takes her hand in hers and rubs the middle of her palm. Smiles sadly at Kagome and pulls a small knife out of her shoe laying it in her hand putting her arm back down to hide it from this Inuyasha person looking at the doorway making sure he isn't looking in.

This Inuyasha person may be nice on the outside, but she wasn't taking any precautions. "Kagome I just want you to know I love you and I'll be here in a couple hours to see how your doing." tucks in her hand a little to make sure the knife isn't showing, slowly walking away taking one good last at her as she walks out of the hospital room. "Inuyasha." Looks up at him with sad eyes. "Let me warn you of what your going to see before you head on in there."

Kagome Pov

Pain, all over, Kagome groans a little struggling to get her eyes to open as she moves her arms to sit her up stopping in her tracks when she feels something prick her inner hand. Breathes in heavily opening her eyes little by little squinting them from the daylight coming in from the window. Takes her hand that something had pricked her, picking up the item everything blurry. 'what is this?' brings her hand across the item and figures out its a small blade. Kagome smiles a little knowing Sango had came in to see her, always protecting her when she's not even there. Opens her eyes a little bit more and still sees everything is blurry. Blinks a couple more times wondering what is going on until she hears footsteps coming in. 'Kouga?! How!?" she hides the knife under her hand again and looks as if she's sleeping.

"Kagome?" Walks around the corner to see the woman that he had slept with the other night in bandages all over. Takes a good look seeing that she has a bruised and battered face, seeing her pained face noticing her ribs kinda sunk in a little, her foot in a sling on the ceiling to reduce the swelling, small scraps and cuts on her legs. But was is really making him mad is that there are dark purple, greenish, blue hand prints on her neck, wrapped all the way around. Inuyasha sits next to Kagome making a low growl in anger at himself, causing Kagome to think it's Kouga to finish the job. Kagome's face darkens with anger her eyes opening to try and see him gripping the knife with determination stabbing this person's arm making Inuyasha flinch a little.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome in alarm with surprise only to know why she's attacking him. 'she can't see me...' her eyes are completely bloodshot with yellowish tints around the whiteness surrounded by a red ring. "Kagome..." She grips the knife harder and with the last of her strength thinking she's going to die pulls the knife out of his arm, seeing this as a opening at the same time Kagome is about to stab him through the chest. Inuyasha maneuvers around her assault pinning her arms down behind her head making her drop the knife wincing in pain. "Kagome, it's the guy who you were with last night. I'm not Kouga, take a good look at me." She blinks a couple times tears flowing down her cheeks. Kagome squints a little finally making out the image of this man. He has much longer hair, dog ears on the top of his head, and he's much taller than Kouga.

Seeing her mistake her body goes limp and cries harder making Inuyasha look at this woman in front of him with worry and concern. He takes the knife away putting it on the chair in the corner, returning to the crying woman. "Kagome, my name is Inuyasha. I'm sorry I scared you." sits down in the chair next to her again laying a hand on hers. "I would never hurt you. I saw your picture on the t.v. and I just had to make sure you were alright. I understand if you want me to leave." Hearing those words clicked in Kagome's brain causing her to grip his with fear of being alone. Inuyasha smiles bringing her hand up to kiss gently. "Can you talk or do I need to grab a pen and paper?" He grabs the blanket covering her up from the whole ordeal not wanting to feel anger while talking to her.

Kagome opens her mouth trying to speak only to get a rasp out and a pained expression. "Okay okay don't push yourself I'll go and get something for us to communicate with." Inuyasha gets up walking out leaving Kagome by herself. She looks around seeing monitors to her left and a t.v. that is on but silent. A bathroom straight ahead and seeing the full extent of her body with the mirror just low enough to see her face making her cringe her eyesight slowly coming back to her. She leans up hissing from the pain her arms wobbling struggling to keep leaning up. Breathes in deeply to regain her composure trying one more time to pull herself into a sitting position only to fall making her cry out just as Inuyasha walks in seeing what she's trying to do. "Woah! Hey! I would of helped you! Just relax." Runs in placing the marker and small board to his chair placing both arms on each side of the bed looking into her yellowish bloodshot eyes with worry.

Kagome gasps from the suddenness looking up at this man. "Are you wanting to sit up?" Kagome looks at him with a stare that says, 'like really?' Inuyasha chuckles softly sliding a arm underneath her holding her head up lifting her up just a little, removes the pillow, pressing some buttons making the bed move to have Kagome sit up right. All the while this is happening, she feels his breath on her skin almost making her want to shiver from delight, his skin so soft and gentle to the touch but from his strength she knew that he was well build. She looks up at the man seeing almost clearly enough to know Inuyasha has silver hair, cream tannish skin tone, wearing pajamas a white tee shirt with black and red plaid bottoms. Kagome smiles starting to blush looking away trying to hide her face. Inuyasha not a fool notices her staring at him makes him almost smirk but holds it down.

Gets Kagome adjusted pulling the pillow back behind her head leaning her back down covering her upper body. Inuyasha grabs the marker and board handing it to her. "What ever questions you have I'll answer to the best of my knowledge." Kagome grabs them almost dropping them from the pain of pulling her body up to far to reach. "I'm sorry." She gives him a reassuring look and starts writing.

'please close the bathroom door, i dont want to look at myself and im hungry, wheres the menu' hands it over to him. Inuyasha reads it with a sad face from the beginning.

"Your beautiful anyway, but I will for you." Gets up and closes the bathroom door grabbing the menu for room service on the table placing it on her lap. A few minutes pass by and Kagome points to what she wants to drink and eat. Inuyasha nods grabbing the phone making the order while Kagome writes some questions out.

'who are you why are you here why do you care have you met sango' Inuyasha finishes his conversation with the lunch lady hanging up the phone and looks back at Kagome with a smile.

"Lets see what you wrote." She hands him the board and reads. "Well I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, I was at the club last night and we were very hot and heavy. I'm here because I don't know why but I feel very attracted to you. No not in the sexual way, last night you were showing your personality with your movements and I want to get to know you. I care because I want to be your friend, plus no woman should ever have a man raise their hand." Clenches his fist baring his fangs. " Yes I met Sango. I'm guessing she is the one who gave you that knife." Smiles at Kagome looking at it across the room.

'sorry about that, she was just looking out for me your not hurt are you'

"It's okay. Really I don't mind and no I'm okay. I'm not some weak human like you." Crosses his arms across his chest with a smirk across his face until he gets hit in the arm by the board playfully causing Inuyasha to laugh loudly looking at this beautiful woman in front of him seeing a pouty face making his heart melt. "Okay okay I'm sorry, but I'm okay, I'll heal in a few minutes." Kagome smiles in relief about to write some more when some nurses come in with her food making Kagome's mouth water.

After about a half hour later of answering questions laughing and sometimes hitting Inuyasha in the arm with her board, Kagome looks at him deeply with interest thinking maybe she just made a new friend.


	4. Going Home

Meanwhile inside the hospital

Inuyasha have been talking all day till it had ending with visiting hours being over. Kagome pouts a little giving Inuyasha a small chuckle. "If you want Kagome, I'll come back tomorrow morning before work to hang out. Come in during lunch and maybe they'll let you go by the end of the day tomorrow. What do you say?" Inuyasha smiles at Kagome softly receiving a small nod in return. He smiles more leaning down just low enough to hug her. "If you ever get scared, lonely or just want to talk, here's my cell number." Writes down the number on her board after hugging giving Kagome a small wave as he leaves.

Kagome watches t.v. throughout the night her mind drifting off to the man that was with her all day. The way he spoke and was gentle with her. The simple thoughts made her start having tears roll down her cheeks. Kagome doesn't deserve someone like that? Who does she think she is? A nice guy... Yeah right. It's all too good to be true. She brings her hands up a little to look at her arms, arms full of bruises, handprints. Tears starting to flow freely putting her hands to her face sobbing as Kagome lays back in her bed crying her way to asleep, dreamless bliss.

At Kagome's house

Sango working hard to clean up after the big mess, of coarse waiting until the police had done everything that was needing for a investigation to close properly. Sango cleans, mops, vacuums, sweep, rearrange, dishes, laundry etc... Pretty much everything that needed to be done as if you are just moving in. She sighs wiping the sweat off her forehead, looking around the house quite happy with herself after a full day of cleaning. Turns off all the lights locking up all the windows and closing all the doors, leaving some items in various spots to know if someone has been in Kagome's home or not. Shuts the front door behind her locking it placing the key back where is was before walking down the pathway to the gate heading on home texting Kagome.

'hey kaggy just wanted to let you know that the house is ready for you to come back home in. love you.'

Kagome Pov

Inuyasha walks in in the morning knowing there is something wrong immediately with Kagome's condition. He sniffs the air finding another male scent other than his own. Growls flexing his claws going around the curtain to see a man dressed in all black jumping out the window. Inuyasha tries to catch up to him just before he jumps only to be inches away from grabbing him from his shirt making Inuyasha more pissed off. He slams the windows shut looking over at Kagome with worry looking her over seeing nothing wrong but something seems off. Usually humans jump to the sound of anything abrupt. Alarm bells going off in his head Inuyasha rushes to her bedside trying to shake her awake only to have her groan, eyes fluttering. A nurse walks in at the wrong time. "Well lets see Ms. Hi..."

"Do you not know what just happened!?" Inuyasha screams at this woman obviously mad. "Is there no rounds in this damn hospital?! Its fucking 8 in the damn morning!"

Kagome opens her eyes, a little groggy opening her eyes to see a tall man sitting next to her bedside. Hears voices, why does she feel like she really can't do anything? Kagome was just fine yesterday, was very responsive, moved just fine and everything. But now she can barely move on her own, her vision blurry and the room is spinning. Groans a little hearing the voices getting louder with the man sitting next to her. Brings up one hand to her forehead to calm the dizziness only making the voices getting louder. "You guys are a joke and I will be pressing charges!" Turns to Kagome holding her hand looking at her worry. "Kagome. Can you hear me Kagome?" Kagome only giving answers back in groans, slight movements and eyes blurred over.

Kagome starting to show signs of confusion making her cry from frustration and fear. Growls in frustration Inuyasha turns to the nurse. "Get her discharged. She's leaving now." The nurse runs out wanting to get the hell out of there while Inuyasha walks over to the closet, bathroom, and the vanity to gather all her things into a bag ready for Kagome to leave. Grabs her cell phone to see a message from this woman named Sango and smiled calling her.

Ring ring ring ring ring

"Hey Kagome I was wonder..."

"Sango its me Inuyasha. Can you meet me at the hospital. I discharged Kagome. A man was in her room jumping out the window just before I came in. I'm going to take care of her now." Said eagerly his voice low.

"I'm going to kill that Kouga! Yes I'll be there in a few minutes." Hangs up rushing to the hospital.

Shuts her cell phone grabbing a wheelchair placing her in it making sure Kagome is secure and stable putting her head on a pillow he took from the bed. Kagome still not waking up fully is alarming to Inuyasha, she's just stirring around mumbling stuff making her wince in pain from her throat. Inuyasha holding her stuff on his arms wheeling her out of her room not caring to clean up the mess he made getting her outta there was his top priority.

Heads down the hall to the elevator waiting for a couple minutes to get in. The elevator arrives allowing Inuyasha to get in and waiting for a few seconds to get down on the G level. The elevator doors open and he wheels her out of the hallway to see a very pissed off Sango. "Come on. Follow me in my car." Sango leads the way out of the hospital lobby seeing her car along with his just out front of the doors. Inuyasha wheels Kagome to his car getting her situated much as possible laying the seat back so Kagome is lying down. "Okay let's get going." Sango gets into her car waiting for Inuyasha.

He gets into his car putting it in drive following Sango to Kagome's house. About a 20 minute drive later they arrive, Sango pulling along the street allowing Inuyasha to pull up into the driveway. Sango rushes to the door getting the key unlocking the door checking the house for her items she left laying around in various spots seeing them untouched made her exhale from relief. She goes upstairs to Kagome's bedroom pulling the sheets fluffing her pillow so Kagome will be comfy. Sango goes back downstairs to see Inuyasha just getting in the house with a very unconscious Kagome still lying in his arms bridal style.

Sango gestures Inuyasha to follow her up the stairs to Kagome's room to lay her down. Inuyasha follows not caring to look around the house only Kagome's health is what he is worried about. He enters a room filled with her intoxicating scent, instantly calming him down, Inuyasha smiles softly walking to her bedside laying her down gently Sango covering her up as Inuyasha fixes the pillow to her adjustment of her head pulling her hair over her pillow so it's not bugging her when she wakes up.

Sango and Inuyasha look at each other before they look back at Kagome with sad smiles walking away softly not closing the door on the way out. Sango heads down the stairs first followed by Inuyasha, Sango sitting on Kagome's nice hot pink sofa, allowing Inuyasha to sit over in the black recliner across the room. "So... I'm going to cut to the chase. I have little trust for you, I have to go to a lawyer today. I will come here straight after the meeting. Obviously you have my number because you called off Kagome's phone. I will text every hour on the dot and I want updates." Sango looks over at Inuyasha intently giving him a look as if to say 'do what I say or I'll kill you'.

Inuyasha doing that face in the episode Kagome goes home after the big fight of fighting with the Birds of Paradise while on top of the big mountain where he's hiding behind the rock. "Yeah okay I got it." 'this woman is crazy... Miroku would like her though.' Sango stretches out her limbs before getting up and walking to the door. "I'll check on her every hour, I'm just going to be watching some t.v. and make me something to eat and yes I'll clean it up." Scoffs softly arms crossed against his chest.

"Okay, and thank you again. Good luck and I hope she wakes up." Grabs her keys from the key stand by the door locking it on her way out heading to her meeting. Inuyasha sighs a relief sitting in Kagome's chair looking around her beautiful home. Teal walls with white trim. Flat bright white ceilings, looking down the walls seeing many pictures of Kagome and lots of her friends. Stands up heading to the kitchen seeing a door busted out and her bay window shattered, along with nail marks on the floor boards making him cringe. Inuyasha sighs and takes his cell phone out texting to his boys.

'miroku i need your ass down at this womans house to fix some things bring all your tools -puts in address-'

Shuts his phone looking back at the living room from a far away stand point to see she has a hot pink sofa, a black legged pink top table, black recliner next to the sofa. In between is a night stand with some drawers, a love seat that matches the furniture, looking to the wall seeing a t.v. with a swivel mount. Looking into a corner of the house seeing a full functioning brick fireplace with a guard. Large light baby blue shaggy rug carpet on the hardwood floor.

Heads back into the kitchen wanting to fix up something to eat looking through the cabinets finding simple spaghetti to make. Starts making some dinner hearing a slight groaning sound from upstairs, dropping everything on the counters rushing up the stairs to find Kagome looking around the room confused fully awake. "Good afternoon sleepy head." 'maybe if I make up a story she'll buy it.' Walks in slowly sitting next to her bedside on his knees. Kagome makes a hand movement wanting to write stuff down. Inuyasha pulls out his pocket his cell phone pulling up a new draft message.

'how do you know where i live how did i get here why arnt i in the hospital how' Inuyasha stops Kagome and chuckles softly

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Your doctor didn't talk to any of the other doctors and gave you too many sedatives to help you fall asleep. When I arrived in your room I was so worried that something had happened to you I forced them to discharge you. Sango texted you and I called her to ask her to come to the hospital to drive me to your house. Don't worry, I'll be here every step of the way to help you. I do have to work on Monday since I took today off. Some of my construction crew is coming here today to help fix what happened..." Kagome cuts him off waving her hands in the air not wanting charity help from anyone not thinking that she has to pay him back. Inuyasha grabs her hands softly bringing them together kissing them in his hands. "It's okay Kagome, I don't mind. You just repay me when I know your healthy. Now no if ands or buts. Do you want to come down stairs with me? I'm making spaghetti with some garlic toast. I'll make you a nice big bowl of it while you lay on your ass like a bum." Kagome laughs softly playfully hitting Inuyasha's arm.

He laughs loudly unwrapping herself putting the covers and a pillow on her stomach lifting Kagome up bridal style carrying her downstairs to her hot pink sofa. All the while Kagome being carried she looks up at this man not knowing how lucky she is to have herself a friend like this. They only met a couple days ago and he's treating her like a queen. Flashbacks running through her head thinking that he's possibly the same way as Kouga, being torn out of her thoughts when Inuyasha lays her on the couch looking at Kagome dead in the eyes with a serious face. "Don't ever think that I will be that bastard. I hate women beaters. I will protect you if you'll let me stay." Kagome stares at him for awhile Inuyasha not expecting a answer, keeps her upright with his arm putting the pillow behind her head laying her back. Covering her up with the blanket, knowing that he was being stared at doesn't say anything only letting the wheels turn in her head.

While Inuyasha tucking Kagome in she takes a sharp inhale of air breathing in his scent smelling of natural rain and outdoors. The heat radiating off his chest making her heart race with desire, catching a glimpse of the inside of his shirt looking down at his chest seeing that he's well built. She sighs softly causing Inuyasha's hairs on the back of his neck to stand up and goosebumps on his arms, he takes a small unnoticeable whiff of her standing straight up walking away into the kitchen finishing the dinner for him and her walking out a couple minutes later with two bowls and garlic toast. He smiles down at Kagome waiting for her to sit up a little and get adjusted handing her her bowl. Kagome mouths 'thank you' when he sits down in the recliner giving a smile back. They sit in silence watching some t.v. while waiting for Inuyasha's crew to arrive at her house, them two making small talk as the doorbell rings a half hour later.


	5. Construction

Inuyasha gets up grabbing their bowls. "I got it don't worry, just relax and they will bring all the inquiries to you." Heads to the kitchen putting their dishes away walking to the front door to see who it is.

"Well hello friend! I hear me and some of the guys are here to redo some stuff?" Inuyasha steps aside allowing the construction men into Kagome's home.

"Hey Miro. Glad you could make it today on such short notice." Inuyasha shakes his hand to show that he is legit and wants to get this done. "I have a whole area needing redone or just fixed. She is your boss," points to Kagome on the couch laying down. Kagome waving to them with a shy smile. "What she wants is what she will get. She won't be able to speak so she'll have her board for anything that is needed." Miroku looks over at Kagome laying on the couch and is instantly angered but quickly removed with sorrow as he stares at her features. He slowly walks over to Kagome and holds out his hand gesturing her to take his hand. She looks at his hand a little looking up at him with eyes that show misery and pain but is also sharing with kindness and love. Miroku looks back at her eyes seeing all the pain and sorrow waiting patiently showing that he is harmless. Kagome smiles brightly and lays her hand on his mouthing 'thank you'. He nods softly and lets her hand go walking over to Inuyasha.

"I will need just a half hour to assess the damage and sketch out possible options. I am going to start with the original sketch and work my way up. Boys, clean everything up and remove everything in the kitchen into the boxes that we brought." Inuyasha pats him on the back smiling walking back over to Kagome sitting where her legs would be lifting them up and placing them on his lap rubbing her legs softly through the blanket. They hear noises from the kitchen making Kagome instantly feel guilty wanting to be useful somehow. Inuyasha grabs the remote starting to watch some t.v. until he feels a tugging on his arm, he looks over seeing Kagome with the board in her hands saying 'i'm sorry i'm so useless and i feel like im using you ' with a sad expression on her face.

Inuyasha sighs somewhat erasing the message with his hand scooting closer to her grabbing her chin pressing their foreheads together making Kagome do a small gasp that is audible her breath caught in her throat, heart beating faster. "If I am being used by you. Then I love it. I would gladly be used for anything that you need. Use me all you want because I find it exhilarating." Inuyasha puts on a small playful smile with his fang poking out a little making her calm down and feel much better about herself.

Writes, 'i know your joking with me but i want to repay you somehow, will you atleast grant me that?'

"Your voice." She tilts her head to the side like a puppy would when confused causing Inuyasha to smirk.

'God damnit she is so cute when she does that.' Inuyasha kisses her forehead and pulls away. "I want payment of your voice. That is what I want. I want to hear that angelic voice that I vaguely remember from our love night." Kagome blushes and looks away making Inuyasha grin.

'cough cough' Inuyasha and Kagome snap out of their little puppy love they both look over at Miroku with a ketch pad in hand ready to go. "Now that I have your attention. Here is the sketch from the original kitchen." Hands Kagome the sketch. "Is there anything different that you would like to have re-done or completely torn out for new items?" She looks over at Inuyasha who is grabbing the remote once again letting her do what she would want. Inuyasha hearing a soft sigh from his left smiling in victory as he also hears pen on the paper making a design of what she wants new done to the kitchen.

After sketching and writing her notes on the paper, Miroku grabs the book tearing it out, and starts making a new sketch to Kagome's new idea. Kagome sitting up on the couch looking down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs, biting her lip, trying to gain control that she is in no way using this man. She looks up and really 'looks' at this wonderful, handsome half demon. His features showing that he has a well-toned, strong jawline, his shoulders wide and... "Kagome, here is the new sketch, I hope it is to your liking." She shakes her head, snapping out of her dirty thoughts, grabbing the sketch book from Miroku, looking it over.

Kagome gasps softly looking all around the sketch, finding it very beautiful. Half of the kitchen is being completely redone. When you are standing from the living room point of view, all the cabinet doors are being removed to put in some glass doors, the cabinets with have lighting in them. The window above the sink will be a two tier open outward with a crank. To the left of the kitchen will be a small nook, the whole wall will be a window, a L-shaped bench against the wall beside the window, the walls will be a pure semi-gloss white, cabinets will be outlined with soft gray. The island in the middle being removed and put in with a new one with marble top. The counter space underneath the cabinets on the wall will be removed to match the marble. Kagome looks at Inuyasha with a pure smile thanking him greatly as she hands him back the sketch nodding in approval. Miroku stands up shaking Kagome's hand, "Round up boys, start taking out everything in the kitchen and start cleaning up. I will be going to the Menards and grabbing the materials." Miroku shakes Inuyasha's hand leaving. Inuyasha looks over at Kagome with a big smile rubbing her legs softly.

"Well, with all that your wanting done, I hope you talk really soon, I'm excited about my payment." Winks at Kagome turning his head back to the t.v. Kagome smiles softly writing on her board. Biting her lip, handing Inuyasha the board, poking his arm with it. He looks over at his arm taking the board reading it.

'you really are a wonderful man. but don't you have to be at work soon. sango will be here soon and more than likely shell be staying with me for a couple days.'

Inuyasha hits his forehead making a loud smack sound, dragging his hand down his face. "Shit, I totally forgot. Ugh..." Inuyasha grabs Kagome's legs softly laying them back down on the sofa, tucking in the sides to make sure she's good and comfy. Heading his way to the kitchen talking to the crew. "Hey guys, I totally forgot, I have to be somewhere. Like I said before, Kagome is your boss and whatever she feels that is wanting to be done or wants that's new. Grant it. You'll go home when Miroku comes back with the designs and does a last meeting with you guys. I'll see you guys tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. sharp at this address. Good day." He leaves the kitchen coming back over to Kagome. Crouching down to her level. "Hey beautiful." She blushes. "I'll be back tomorrow morning at 8 to make sure they come in. I have to stay all night to finish what I was supposed to do..." Inuyasha is interrupted when Kagome waves her hands in the air grabbing her board quickly writing in a sloppy way.

'no no no really its okay. sango will be here. i already took too much of your time and you have work that needs to be taken care of. really i have your number i'll text you or sango will text you if there is any changes. please dont strain yourself.'

Inuyasha looks down at Kagome with nothing but love filled eyes, admiring this woman. "Are you sure? I can always..." Sees Kagome nodding her head grabbing his cheeks with both of her hands smiling. She brings one of her hands to her lips, kisses her fingers, and brings it back to his cheek, rubbing the sides of his face with her thumbs, mouthing with a soft whisper.

"I'll be okay." Looking at his beautiful golden eyes seeing love, worry, concern, and a strong personality. Inuyasha smiles widely loving that she is getting better slowly but surely.

"Okay, I'm only a text or call away. Let me know if you need anything at all. Even pizza for you and Sango for the night. Anything at all." Earns a small giggle from Kagome causing her to nod in understanding. "Alright, Miroku will be here soon, Sango should be here in about 5 minutes, and I'll text you later to say goodnight." Kagome smiles giving Inuyasha her phone. Inuyasha knowing what to do, puts his number in, laying it on her stomach, kisses her forehead, and stands up heading for the door, seeing last minute that only one floor board has about 1 inch of nail scratches only about a few feet into the kitchen. Inuyasha getting instantly pissed, calming himself down thinking about the pain and struggle she went through saying, "Oh and Kagome. While I'm gone, start looking for new kitchen flooring." Shuts the door behind him before Kagome even has a chance to change his mind saying it's too much. Kagome sighs crossing her arms as if she's pouting, grabbing the remote, starting to run through some channels as she relaxes.

Sango comes in the door not expecting to see Kagome on the couch all bundled up with her foot elevated with a pillow. She smiles looking me over. "Well well what do we have here?" Puts her hands on her hips after placing her suitcase on the ground behind the table where the keys go. Kagome blushes looking away hiding her face with her arm pillow. "Awwww come on girl, you know we gotta talk about that hunk." She sits down on the chair just about to relax, Kagome smiling brightly looking up at Sango with eyes wanting to explain, only to have a knock on the door. Sango bolts upright grabbing the gun underneath the coffee table, pointing it at the door not hesitating for a moment. Kagome jumps a little from the sudden knock, seeing Sango jump up, grabbing my gun, pointing it at the door, daring for someone to come in.

"Hey Kagome!" Shouts through the door. "It's Miroku! I'm back from the store! Tap on something really loud if I can come in!" Sango looks over at me with confusion when she hears and Miroku hears a very loud tap on the marker board. The front door opens, and as if it's like a old western, Miroku sees Sango with a gun pointing right at his chest, droping everything on the ground holding his hands up like _FREEZE_ "Kagome, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but could you please tell this lovely lady to put the gun down? I'd like to live another day." Sango eyes this man then realization hits her, just as Kagome was about to tap on her friends leg to get her to calm down, she places the gun down the table facing the t.v. walking over to him with wide eyes.

Poor Miroku, still eyeing this Sango woman watching her carefully seeing her walking over to him, thinking that she's going to kick him out, only to have move her hand over to his neck, Miroku watching her hand like a hawk, moving it slightly to the left to see the hickey she placed. Sango gasps and looks at him. "Your, your the man I was with the other night." Miroku's eyes widen and now he's looking at this woman very closely hearing him say,

"May I?" He gestures to her right hand. Sango nods slowly seeing Miroku grab her wrist carefully lifting her sleeve a little to reveal bite marks. Sango bites at her bottom lip almost immediately moaning thinking of their passionate night. Miroku smirks just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, Sango and him both hear Kagome tapping on the board as if to say 'Hello!' They both shudder from the sudden noise, Miroku blushing looking away into the kitchen, "Well... I'll just drop off the stuff I have in the kitchen, do the quick meeting and I'll be on my way and be back in tomorrow morning." Miroku trying to keep his mind out of the gutter, walking over to Kagome still laying on the couch with his hand out for a small hand shake. Smiles softly at him shaking his hand, mouthing,

'thank you.'

"I'll be seeing you lovely ladies tomorrow morning." Turning to Sango with his velvet his burning and yearning for her touch once again grabbing her hand into his, leaning down just a little to kiss her hand. "Hopefully you, good day milady."

Miroku hurries out the door after dropping all of his stuff at the 'use to be bay window' out of harm's way and also having a quick conversation with his men, leading them out the house, locking it on the way out, looking at Sango with disbelieving eyes while she sits on the love seat with a loud 'plop'. Writing something down on the board quickly, waving it in the air to capture her attention. It worked! Sango shakes her head, looking at Kagome to see what she wanted, noticing a board with the word.

DETAILS! NOW!


	6. He's Back

Miroku hurries out the door after dropping all of his stuff at the 'use to be bay window' out of harm's way and also having a quick conversation with his men, leading them out the house, locking it on the way out, looking at Sango with disbelieving eyes while she sits on the love seat with a loud 'plop'. Writing something down on the board quickly, waving it in the air to capture her attention. It worked! Sango shakes her head, looking at Kagome to see what she wanted, noticing a board with the words.

DETAILS NOW!

Sango blushes looking down, smiling as she begins to tell how she met Miroku, sitting up and going to grab some snacks and drinks.

 _Flashback_

 _It's club night, and Sango tells Kagome that she's going to the bathroom in the middle of the dance floor. Sango makes her way over to the bathroom almost stumbling in, opening the door to be instantly cringing from the smell. "Oh Kami... Ugh." Holds her breath walking in to a stall, hovering as she does her business. Flushing the toilet sniffling heading to the sink to wash her hands, fixing up some of her make-up, lifting her breasts to appear more sexy, turns sideways to look at her ass, smirking walking out of the bathroom._

 _She starts to make her way over to Kagome only to bump into someone almost knocking herself over. As Sango was just about to apologise, this man turns around and she's completely lost for words. The man talks, "I'm so sorry mi'lady, I wasn't looking where I was going. Can I buy you a drink?" Sango still being speechless looks him over seeing this man where his jet black hair back in a low ponytail, a dark purple v-neck shirt, black shoes and light blue jeans with a couple rips on the knees. Snapping out of it, doing a little shake of her head to get a hold of herself._

 _"No no no it was totally my fault, I, I was just trying to get to my friend but I think she can wait. Uh, let me text her real quick." She pulls out her phone only to see a text from Kagome saying to not wait up for her, as Sango checks her phone, The man looks over at Inuyasha motioning him to 'move along'. The man looks back only to take in her full beauty. Sango wearing her dark brown hair up in a high ponytail, eyes shimmering against the stage lights, wearing her favorite red spaghetti strap with a very short black skort. (Not skirt, not shorts, but skorts.)  
_

 _"Come with me to the bar, I'll get you anything you want beautiful." Sango smiles wide nodding her head taking his hand allowing him to lead getting a nice view of his ass, biting at her lip softly. Seconds later they get to the bar and twirls around the bar stool to face Sango. Blushing madly._

 _"Thank you." The man looks over at Sango with lust in his eyes signaling the waiter,_

 _"I'll have a scotch on the rocks please." Turns over to her, "And what would you like?" Looks up at him getting lost in his eyes not able to turn away,  
_

 _"I'll have a tonic please." The waiter goes and makes their drinks leaving the two lovebirds alone for a few. "Well, what's your name handsome?" Lays her hand on the bar hoping that he'll know. The man smiles at her laying his hand on the bar just barely touching fingertips almost playing with each other to see who is going to make the first move._

 _"Miroku. How about yours?" The way he says his name, makes Sango almost lose it._

 _"Sango. It's nice to meet you Miroku." Kami, the way she says his name. That's all that's he's wanting to make her say, he knew he had to have her._

 _"Here are your drinks. Enjoy." The waiter leaves the drinks, not one of the two peeling their eyes from each other. Miroku lifts his fingers just a little to graze over her hand, sending chills down her spine, wanting nothing but to have him touch all over._

 _"Miroku, I..." Sango leans in a little her eyes pleading with his. Miroku leans in also moving his hand from hers up her arm to her neck, caressing it, taking her lips claiming them. He hears Sango moan driving him crazy, pulling away breathing heavily._

 _"Sango, let's get out of here. I want to see you, in my bed, wearing nothing." She lets out a shaky breath her skin getting goosebumps not going unnoticed by Miroku. Sango nods away leading them out of the club, past all the drunken idiots to finally reach the exit door._

 _End Flashback_

"That's all I'm telling Kagome! But oh my Kami! It was just a magical night! So romantic and everything! He was a complete gentlemen and naughty in bed!" Winks as Kagome writes,

'if i could squeal i would, so squeal for me'

Sango laughs and squeals loudly getting up heading to the t.v. to start their Disney night. Kagome smiles at Sango feeling very happy that she finally got some, Kagome tuning into her own little world, looking at her bed spread that Inuyasha has set up for her. It's a couple hours in and Sango is fast asleep in her makeshift bed snoring loudly, mouth wide open causing drool to fall out. Kagome reaches for the remote turning off the t.v. tapping on her phone softly feeling alone. Yes Sango is here but alone, Kouga is gone and now she has no one. She sighs swiping open her phone going to Inuyasha's contact info, hesitating to text, her thumb over the message button, biting her lip, taps on the button and gives in.

'hey, how is work. i'm sorry i kept you' puts her phone down getting up slowly, sucking in the hisses of pain. Hears her phone buzzing, turning it over to see a text back.

'when i come in tomorrow morning, i'm going to take you out on a nice picnic while they work on the house. don't worry about it i'll be over in a few hours.' Kagome smiles softly laying her phone down to the side putting both of her hands on the sides of the couch, attempting about 4 times to get up and finally the 5th it happens. Kagome cringing in pain at every little move, making her way to the front door, feels like almost forever until she reaches it, stepping out on to her porch, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Smiles at the beautiful night limping over to the swing porch bench, grabbing her outside blanket draping it over her legs and just admiring the night.

Cars go by about every 10 minutes, just as she is about to go back inside, a rough hand makes Kagome stay in place. Kagome doesn't need to know who it is by the way the hand is grabbing her shoulder, tears start to form in her eyes. "Ple...please... Kou, Kouga." He steps out from behind her walking around the bench to face Kagome.

"So I have yet to kill you huh? Well, that's okay. It just gives me more fun to play with you, and since you can't scream, I might as well take you how I see fit. Hmm? What do you think my sweet?" Pulls the cover off Kagome, sitting down on the bench next to her. "I have been dying to try this new fantasy of mine. It's where me, your fiance. Is being a stranger, and takes advantage of you, while you my fiance, acts like you don't want to have sweet, rough, violent sex." Kagome's eyes widen in fear, paralyzed from what is about to come. "Oh so you want it too. Okay well let's go out back where no one can hear us."

Inu Pov.

This is so nerve wrecking! Inuyasha has a beautiful woman at a home who is needing to be protected! Damn it! It's been hours since he's been in this office and it's driving him crazy, sighs loudly tapping his nails on the desktop. He can just work with all this at the house. Sighs. "Fuck it." Inuyasha pushes back his chair, grabbing his wallet and keys out of the drawer, putting his work laptop in his case and heads out.

Kag Pov.

Kouga brought Kagome to the back of her house, laid her down on the grass roughly making a thud and Kagome gasp for air. He smirks pulling down her pants not paying any attention to her ankle, crying out in pain wishing for the pain to end. "Please... STOP!" Kagome screams out in agony, her voice raspy and sore from not talking for a couple days. Kouga laughs out loud flipping her over on her stomach, her ass doing a soft jiggle making him slap it hard, gripping her ass cheek.

"I can't wait to fuck you so hard you little whore. I want you to scream. It only excites me." Kagome struggles more turning her body halfway trying to hit Kouga off her only to have her head smashed against the ground, his hand ruffled through her hair doing a squeal like sound.

"Don't, please, I'll, I'll... Do whatever you want." Cries silently. He stops all movement leaning down with his hard erection pressing against her ass. Only his pants protecting her for now, Kouga's breath hot against her neck making her make a sound out of disgust. "Please, what, whatever... you want." Kagome looks sideways at him, half her face still in the grass, his face dark and cheekbones high showing a smirk. He won.

"I want you to kill Inuyasha. Kill him tonight, and this all goes away. I'll stop hitting you, forcing you, and I'll throw in a sweet deal." Chokes on a small sob escaping her lips. "I'll become the fiance and husband you have always wanted. I'll be sweet, loving, caring, and we won't ever have to do this again. You know Ayame right? She'll be my first wife and you can be my second. I'll have kids with her and you can be the loving parent. We won't ever have to have sex. What do you say sweetheart?" Kagome lays there on the ground half naked thinking hard about this. _Inuyasha has been nothing but kind to me. I would be betraying him. But Kouga would finally be nice and loving to me... No, this Kouga will always come back, no matter how much I want to get away from him, there is no running, he'll find me, I'll never be free. I'm so sorry Inuyasha._

"Deal." With that, Kouga is off of her and gone as if he was never there. Kagome cries as loud as she possibly can with her voice the way it is, slamming her fists into the ground in frustration, shaking uncontrollably. Sniffles turning over to her back trying to get a hold of herself, hearing a car pull up in the driveway. Her breath caught in her throat, pulling up her pants in a hurry, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Inu Pov.

Inuyasha driving on the way to Kagome's house, excited to see her beautiful face. Smiles brightly looking in the passenger seat full of stuffed animals, flowers, chocolates, and many throw over blankets. "Hope she'll love all this, woman and comfort," Laughs lightly. "9 times out of 10 it works." Pulls in Kagome's driveway about 30 minutes after leaving his job. Gets out of the car walking over to the other side of the car hearing soft cries. Instantly on high alert, runs up to the house peaking in the window, Kagome nowhere in sight. He sniffs up in the air finding Kagome's scent and a foreign scent also. What is that? Sniff sniff. Wolf? Anger boils over following the scent around to the back. Fists clenched at both of his sides almost breaking skin.

Kag Pov

Kagome cries on the ground acting like she just stumbled and fell holding her ankle hissing in pain hearing, "Kagome! What the hell happened?!" Runs over to her scooping Kagome up in his arms carefully, walking to the front of the house laying her on the swing bench, pulling the cover over her little body that was just thrown on the floor, and kneeling down next to her. "Kagome please. Hours ago you were okay and now your crying in the backyard. What happened?" His beautiful golden eyes looking at her with sadness and concern. She looks up at him and he sees some grass stains on her cheek. "Here, let me get you inside. I'll set you up for a bath." All the while Inuyasha picking up Kagome bridal style, she's looking up at him with fear, regret, sadness, loneliness, and many more emotions running through her mind wondering how she is suppose to kill a man that she has already grown to almost love. Mostly like a lot, but the fact that she knows that no one can save her from the dread that she has to face alone is unbearable.

Inuyasha's face is hard, his jaw clenched with anger and worry that it's driving him mad. What is he supposed to do? He carries her through the house to upstairs to her room going to her bathroom. Sets her down on the ledge of her fancy nice jacuzzi tub, starting the water feeling for freezing cold, to nice hot temp. "Kagome, was there someone else here before I pulled up?"


	7. Want to go on a Date?

Inuyasha grabs a bottle of bubbles that was on the side by the wall and pouring some in so she can have a nice, relaxing morning before the day starts. "Kagome, please, was there someone here?" Kagome bites her lip looking away, her hands clenched up in tight balls almost trembling. Bangs covering her eyes but not going unnoticed that a tear falling freely. Slowly nods her head.

"He, wo...won't go, awa...away..." He lets the bath run crouching down in front of her, putting her hands into his showing a sign of compassion. Inuyasha takes his thumb and index finger caressing her chin slowly bringing her face to face him. Searching her chocolate brown eyes for lies only to see complete truth, but what is she hiding? "Scared to, be... alo...alone." Her brown eyes glistening with fear, terror and sorrow. "Plea...please." A few more tears fall that overflown her beautiful eyes, seeing this sight of her like this is sending a thousand daggers through his heart. Why did he leave her? Why couldn't he of just stayed and worked through his phone at the time? Regret filled his heart making his face hot with guilt.

"I'll stay by your side from now on until you send me away. I ain't leaving you ever like that again. Kagome, I don't know why but I feel drawn to you." Takes his hand from her chin just barely grazing her skin to hold her cheek in his palm. His golden eyes of sun shimmering. "Kagome, if you'll have me, I know it's still to early but if you'll let me. I'll show you what love is supposed to feel and look like. A woman should never have the feeling of what you have been through. Will you allow me?" Leans forward to her, there faces nearly touching, his hot breath breathing on her neck sending chills down her spine in pleasure. Kagome's breath quickens, her mind going a mile a minute. Now finally taking in his appearance, he's wearing a black tux with his white undershirt unbuttoned by 3 and his tie flipped around his neck. Getting a nice view of chest, fighting back the whimper she almost lets out. Moves his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, Kagome's hair hanging loosely and tangled in his fingers. Losing track of time, Inuyasha starts to feel something on his arm that's like and it's popping every now and then. Bubbles. Bubbles? Why would... SHIT! Inuyasha pulls away to see a bathtub full of bubbles and overflowing the sides making Kagome chuckle. But seeing Inuyasha try to fight through the bubbles, she loses her shit, and starts laughing like a crazy person.

While Inuyasha fights the bubbles and gets half soaked draining half the tub for her, sighs and stands up looking at Kagome with a toothy grin. Kagome looks up at him, one hand to her mouth trying to stifle her giggles, crying from how hard she laughed. "You think that's funny don't you?" Lets out a small giggle taking her hand from her mouth to show her thumb and finger very close to each other. "Alright fine. I'll get you back, don't worry, I'll find a tickle spot and I won't let up till you pee your pants." Lifts a eyebrow at her still with the grin, to be rewarded with her scooping up bubbles in her hands, and blowing them at Inuyasha. He laughs loudly, dusting them off. "Alright alright. Before your bath gets cold, get undressed and relax, I'll go get breakfast real quick and Sango can help you out." Leans down kissing her cheek. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Inuyasha stands up to walk away only to have a hand stopping him dead in his tracks, turning back to look at her.

"Than...thank you." Kagome smiles up at him, a full loving, hearty smile to make any man fall to their knees and do anything she wanted. Inuyasha smiles back giving her hand a small squeeze.

"No problem sweet cheeks." Earns a small chuckle from her giving him a small playful tap on his leg, giving him the 'shoo' gesture. Inuyasha laughs walking out the door closing it behind him heading downstairs to wake up Sango.

Inu Pov

He walks down the stairs seeing Sango still on the chair with her makeshift bed. 'Damn, does she not wake up for anything?' Sighs loudly going up to her sitting on the couch looking at her, shakes his head starting to shake her with his hand on her shoulder. "Sango? Sango wake up." She swats his hand away turning over to the other side getting adjusted and comfy again. Inuyasha growling now. "Sango! Wake up!" Pulls the covers making her do at least a complete flip earning a squeal from her.

"What the hell man!?" Sango sits up after fighting of trying to get in a normal position. "I was sleeping!" Looks up at Inuyasha with a death glare.

"Yeah well guess what, I don't care. Kagome got attacked last night by Kouga and now she's in the bathtub, I got the water ready for her but she's going to need help getting out of the tub. I'm going to get breakfast." Anger starting to set back in as he walks away to the door almost slamming it on the way out leaving Sango to process what just happened.

"Got attacked?" She darts upstairs nearly falling flat on her face a couple times, hurrying to Kagome leaving Inuyasha in the living room. "Kagome, you still in the tub?" Walks into her room going through her dresser for the day ahead earning a echoed 'Yeah' from the bathroom. Sango grabs Kagome a cute hot pink turtleneck with some black leggings, laying them out on the bed walking in to see Kagome try and wash her leg wincing every time. "I got it, give me the rag." Kagome smiles at her best friend holding the rag in the air.

"Thank... you." Sango looks at Kagome with sad and tearful eyes.

"Kagome, Inuyasha tells me that you saw Kouga last night? What was he thinking?" She sits down on the step by the tub washing her feet and around her bandages, seeing the full extent of her injuries.

(I can't keep doing the ... for Kagome, just know that she has a raspy voice until I say she don't.)

"He's begging to come back into my life. He..." Looks down at the bubbles not trusting her voice. "The spot where your rubbing right now is probably the worst spot on my body. Yeah I have many bruises and small cuts but those make my foot feel like it's on fire. If it wasn't for you or Inuyasha here, I'd be dead or possibly on the floor screaming for help." Gives Sango a small apologetic sad smile not really wanting to talk about it. Sango smiles down at Kagome washing between her toes, then setting the rag down in the water by her chest.

"Don't worry, well help you get through this. Inuyasha seems like a really good guy and so far he hasn't given me any reason to rip his head off." Both girls laugh softly all the while Sango helping Kagome in the bathtub. Inuyasha isn't taking the news too well,

Inu Pov

"God dammit! I should of fucking stayed with her! What the hell was I thinking!" He punches the steering wheel. "FUCK!"

Kag Pov

"Alright, before you get all prune, lets get you out of the tub and into the outfit I laid out for you. I hear that he's taking you out on a picnic while they work on your house. Well, where ever you go, I hope you have a fun time." Sango smiles widely standing up, going to grab a towel from the rack on the wall, walking back over to Kagome. Throws the towel over her shoulder, leaning down to help her out. Once Kagome is fully standing, Sango wraps the towel around her pulling her out standing Kagome in front of her huge, half wall sized mirror. Now fully looking at her damaged, frail body, looking as if its been tossed around like a rag doll. Sango smiles softly looking Kagome in the mirror grabbing the other towel for her hair. "You know your beautiful right?" She scuffs softly with a small tear running down her cheek.

"I will be." Turns to look at Sango with a sad, pitiful look. "I hope Inuyasha will like me when I'm better. I don't want to be what I was when I was with Koga." Takes the towel and wraps up her hair. "Could you hand me my crutch please? I'll meet you downstairs." Sango just nods and grabs the crutch from her bedside, leaning it against the door frame for her.

"Okay, more than likely Miroku will be here soon and while they go and fix up your home, you'll be going out with Inuyasha." Winks at her and walks away giggling. Kagome smiles laughing a little pushing her away to get out. "Alright alright I get i'm going." Heads out of the bathroom and downstairs to make herself some food, watch t.v. and to monitor the progress of the maintenance. Kagome all alone in the bathroom to look at the extent of her injuries, and true enough, the worst of her injuries is her ankle. All the cuts and bruises are nothing to the throbbing, stinging, burning pain of it. She sighs loudly getting to work on herself for the day ahead.

Inu pov

"Okay Miroku, I'll see you there in about 5 minutes. I'm going out with Kagome all day so I hope that you'll be just about done when we get back, more than likely Sango will be there all day to make sure you don't go around snooping."

"Hey! I don't..." Inuyasha hangs up laughing loudly turning on Kagome's street, driving for a couple minutes to finally reach the front of her beautiful house. Walks out of the car going to the passenger side to grab all the bags to bring in. Forgetting what she liked to eat or couldn't eat, he just bought variety of shit. Closes the door walking up to the house to hear Miroku pull up with the crew and a big truck. "Hey you fucker! Why did you hang up on me!?" Slams the door.

"Because I know it always pisses you off, now open the front door for me idiot." Walking up the steps as he talks, laughing in between.

"Ugh, sometimes, I don't even know why I work for you, your an ass a lot." Grabs his tool belt and box from the truck bed, walking up with the crew behind, opening the door for him to walk inside.

Normal pov

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. But I pay you good money."

"True."

They walk in Miroku going to the right to the kitchen, Inuyasha to the left dropping all the bags of food on the coffee table seeing Sango walking down the stairs, the crew in just behind him following Miroku to the kitchen to start tearing out shit.

"So I take it Kagome is out of the shower and getting dressed for the day." Starts unloading the bags laying them out. "I bought a lot and I knew you'd be hungry so I got you food to. I kinda figured you would separate your food and Kagome's." Sits down on the couch after folding up the blankets and placing them neatly on the love seat with the pillow on top.

Kag pov

After blow drying her hair, putting small amounts of make up on, straightening her hair, and wrapping her ankle in gauze all while being in a towel. Kagome limps over to her side of the bed closest to the window, sitting on the bed next to her nightstand, reaching in her top drawer grabbing a knife of at least 6 inches long. Looks at the knife with dread gripping the handle hard enough to make her knuckles turn white. "Oh Inuyasha." Sighs loudly placing the knife under her pillow, fluffing it so it don't look suspicious. Sits up from the bed to see that Sango sure did pick out a cute outfit. Gets dressed slowly but surely limping back over to her door mirror to see herself before heading down. Kagome wearing her black leggings with one sneaker shoe, one barefoot with gauze on, hot pink long sleeved shirt with one shoulder showing, her long jet black hair flowing over her boobs with a small amount of hair in a tiny half pony tail in the back of her head, bangs puffy and vibrant on the left side of her face, small amount of pink eye shadow, black eye liner on to make her beautiful brown eyes pop, big hoop earrings, and light shade of pink lip stick on. Smiles at herself in the mirror fully satisfied with her look finally going downstairs.

Normal pov

"Alright guys, so me and Kagome are going to take a final look at the sketch then get back with you to start on the project. Go ahead and start taking everything out and plastic everything, Miroku is your boss today and we will be doing a meeting again tonight at 8pm." Inuyasha goes to sit back on the couch only to see Kagome limping down the stairs holding on the railing for dear life, poor Inuyasha with his jaw to the floor. Miroku seeing Inuyasha's face turns to look what could be so beautiful, his eyes lock with her body and his jaw also to the ground. Sango sighs laughing loudly walking behind the 2 and closing their mouths.

"I swear Kagome your going to kill these men with your looks." Kagome looks up to see what she's talking about to see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango standing at the end of the stair case, with Sango's hands falling from their mouths as if she'd closed them. Blushes madly looking away. Feeling a small gush of wind seeing red in front of me, looking forward to see Inuyasha inches away with his handsome, well toned jaw line, and golden ray of eyes piercing into her deep brown eyes.

"Please don't look away from me. If you can literally make my heart stop and cause my legs to feel like jelly, you are the most beautiful, gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on." The 2 pair of eyes locked on each other like their reading their souls to one another. Feeling the static between them, the space gets smaller and smaller the world being drowned out only to hear a loud cough.

"COUGH!" Inuyasha growls turning around eyes filled with playful rage.

"What!?"

"Don't you guys have like, I don't know, a date to go to!?"


	8. Pleasure

After eating breakfast and laughing with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, the 2 head out to the mall while of coarse Inuyasha being very protective of her. Sometimes there will be a nudge here and there from Kagome trying to get use to the damn crutches, naturally she'll look up at him saying sorry with a sad, guilty smile. They both look around for about a hour just browsing when they come across the huge food court on the bottom level of the mall, grabbing something to snack on when Inuyasha has intentions to get to know her a lot better. "So Kagome, tell me about yourself. Hobbies, favorite color, family, and you can ask me anything and everything."

(at this point she has a clear throat but just a little raspy like she just got over a cold)

"Well, my favorite color is pink, my hobby is that I love to hike and take adventures. My family, ummm... my dad died before I really even knew him, my mom, brother and grandpa are living in a shrine about a hour from here. I try to see them before I go off and tell them exactly where I'm going because you never know. Of coarse you already know about my love life of me being engaged for 6 months to Ko..." Hears growling. "Oh stop, me and him are no more." Inuyasha's nose picking up some lying but trying to figure out why she would lie about it. "Sango, she is like, my best friend, sister, and when we usually go out we like to talk each other up so we feel good when we go to the club." While Kagome is talking up a storm, Inuyasha is looking at her features, her hair, her everything. The way she expresses herself when flailing her arms, touching her face when she goes to move a strand of hair out of the way. The way her pink long sleeve shirt fits perfectly over her shoulders still showing some bruising but can see that it no longer bothers her.

"You are so beautiful you know that?" Kagome looks at Inuyasha with a surprised look on her face slightly blushing.

"What the hell brought this on?" Giggles softly taking a sip of her drink.

"They way that you are so strong and confident. You know what you want, you know who you are and you know not to take any shit." Kagome smiles softly against the straw of her cheek, holding her hair in front of her face a little to hide away the tomato face.

"Inuyasha quit. My face is starting to sting from embarrassment." Sets the drink down hiding her cheeks in her hands giving her almost the fishy face. Inuyasha laughs loudly almost holding his stomach from laughing too hard. Laying out his hand for her as he stands up gesturing he's wanting to go somewhere.

"Come on angel. Lets get that ass up so I can beat your ass in put-put." Kagome smiles widely looking up at him and his hand out waiting for her hand.

"I hope you love to loose because I'm a put-put pro, so if anyone's ass is going to be beat, it's yours." She lays her hand down on his, the feel of there hands touching sends them both waves of affection, lust, and admiration toward each other.

"I love that spunk you got. Lets go!" She smiles more, a genuine lovely smile that sends Inuyasha even more love for this woman than he could ever admit.

San Pov

"So Miroku... Um..." Sango gets up from the couch walking over to the kitchen watching Miroku work with his muscles contracting as he pulls up the cabinets, the sweat rolling down his face showing a perfect structure of his jaw line. "Um... I uh... Look I'm sorry that I just ran off that morning, I had a date with Kagome and..." Sees Miroku throw the old cabinets out the bay window where the other guys are at for the clean up area, him turning around looking straight at Sango. Her heart beating faster, Miroku wearing torn up blue jeans and a gray tank top showing off his chest and tan, what really got her staring was his eyes. His beautiful deep purple eyes just staring into her brown. Breathing a little heavier when he's only inches away from her, the smell of his cologne and natural body scent is driving her crazy, Sango now backed up to a wall, the arousal spiking as he lays a hand against the wall behind her next to her head, caressing her cheek and rubbing his thumb just under her eye.

"Sango, it's okay. I understand. Waking up in a new bed thinking it was only a one night stand, but now that we have met again, I think it's fate. I won't hold it against you, but you do owe me a phone number. A woman such as beautiful as yourself can only do little wrong with me." Miroku smirks softly leaning in taking his hand on her cheek to her chin with his index finger and thumb, kissing her softly on the lips almost instantly Sango moans under her breath feeling sparks once again.

"Boss!" Miroku and Sango's moment broke on instant with Miroku turning around to look at his crew.

"What?" Walks over to them leaving a very horny Sango standing alone against the wall.

"We got a problem."

Kag Pov

"Ha ha ha! I win!" Turns all around with Kagome standing on her good foot, her booty shaking as she kinda does a dance with her bad ankle in the air. Her putter in one hand and a score board in the other. "Whatcha goin' do!? You ain't gonna do shit! Boom!" Poor Inuyasha as Kagome's dancing all around like a idiot, he can't help but look at her eyes full of happiness even though he lost. Like horribly... Each hole Kagome got only like 1-5 shots in. Inuyasha... Yeah the last hole they were tied with 23-23. Kagome got 18th hole with 1 shot. Inuyasha got it with 10 shots, He got so mad with the last hole he just said "Fuck it!" Threw the ball in there and gave Kagome this look that made her cry out in laughter.

"I'm sorry! I told you!" Kagome limps over to Inuyasha with the putter as her crutch leaning on his chest. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." Stands on her tippy-toes gripping his shirt leaning in just as she's about to kiss him. Her chest glowing from the sweat making Inuyasha gulp.

"Oh yeah, how's that?" He takes his arm, wraps it around her waist firmly the other hand still holding the club. "'Cause how I see it, you already made it up to me with that weird, little hobbit dance you showed." Earns him a slight hit on the chest. "Hey!" Kagome softly giggles.

"Oh shut it." Leans up a little more kissing him softly almost seconds go by when they hear.

"EWWW!" They pull apart smiling and chuckling.

"Come on. Lets go get something to eat, i'm hungry after that ass kicking I got."

After a little drive talking about all the stupid shit that they've done when they were little, they pull up to a beautiful park that's covered in cherry blossom trees with a huge white fountain in the middle of the park. Inuyasha parks under a tree that covers the whole car making it look darker than usual, putting the car in park and shutting off the engine, starting to ramble. "Uh, I know it's pretty late but I figured we could do a dinner date with some candles and uh..." Inuyasha stopped talking when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looks over to Kagome with almost a concerned look on his face thinking he completely fucked this night up with a stupid picnic outside, but only sees the brightest smile he's ever seen and it melts his heart, immediately telling him she loves every bit of it.

"Inuyasha, I love it. I don't need some fancy restaurant or some fancy new items costing a lot. I'm a simple girl. All I have are 3 rules if your wanting to be something more. 1.) Don't cheat. 2.) Tell me where your going so just on the off chance that you disappear or in a accident, I'll know where to find you within a couple miles, and 3.) No drugs. All I want is corny, stupid, funny, and weird love that I've been wanting." Kagome's brown eyes shine in the moonlight making Inuyasha fall in love with this girl that instant.

"Kagome, do you have any idea how beautiful you are, inside and out? Do you realize that you have given me more to live for in the past couple days being with you compared to my whole life? You have no idea how much I wanna kiss you right now." Before he can get anymore out...

"Kiss me Inuyasha." Once again he's caught speechless looking at this woman that has shown him love and care, and yes on occasion she'd hurt him, but only thinking he was Koga. Inuyasha still looking at her as if she grown another head. "Do I need to say it again? I said kiss me." He smirks leaning over the center consul with his elbow on it, his hand on the little lever to pull up the top, and the other hand slides across her neck, cupping her cheek and jaw, slightly moving her hair out of the way, coming in closer with only centimeters apart. Kagome closes her eyes waiting for the moment feeling shivers going up her spine with pleasure, and just with his touch. There lips lock.

Inuyasha and Kagome make out for what seems like forever, breathing in and out, moaning and groaning. Kagome's heart races placing both her hands on his tight, muscular arms trying to gain some control, yeah right. She breaths in getting some confidence moving the seat back, crawling over to Inuyasha and sits on his lap with both legs on either side of him, her hands on his chest moving all around, doing soft clenches on his shirt. Inuyasha places his hands on her ass, giving them a little squeeze, earning him a slight up movement with her hips. He moans softly giving her complete power.

Kagome smiles against the kiss moving her hand up to his neck, with her left hand she takes his jaw and moves his head to the side, granting access to his neck. "Mmmmm." Inuyasha hears her heart beating faster with his ears, smells her arousal with his nose, and can almost feel the heat radiating off her like she's the damn sun. Kagome kisses down from his lips to his jaw, then acquiring his neck, she bites. Almost that instant, Inuyasha gives a slight jolt, squeezing her ass a little more firm now, pulling her to him like he would of thrust-ed inside, sucking in a breath, eyes wide with pleasure, and his member saying "Hi." to her womanhood. She pulls away for a split second. "You taste so good." Her voice in that second, fuck her voice, the sound of it being so raspy gives off tingles in his spine. Kagome licks from where his human ear would of been all the way to the section where the neck would be a shoulder. She bites again, but this time, between the bite with his neck in her mouth, she licks and sucks. Hard.

Inuyasha, poor Inuyasha. "God damn! AH!" Being mindful of his claws he moves his one hand from her ass to her thigh, gripping it, and the other hand slamming against the door, fumbling his hand up the window grabbing the "oh shit handle." As Inuyasha struggles against the teasing pleasure, Kagome has already unbuttoned his top and started playing with his chest, slightly taking her nails against his skin making him shiver. "Fuck Kagome!" She moans against his neck, moving her hand from his chest to his back, clawing. "Kagome! What the fuck are you doing to me!?" Almost whimpers against his constant moans, breathing heavily like he just ran a marathon, pleasure filling his chest, and member. Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes almost blurry from all of this, he moves his hand from her thigh, only thinking of one way to get her to stop before he explodes. He goes up her shirt slowly, cutting off her bra in the middle front with his nails, grabs himself a handful of breast and starts to squeeze, massage, and while he's massaging, in between his fingers is her nipple.

Kagome gives off a loud squeal moan from the moment her nipple was touched. Lets go of his neck clawing the rest of the way down his back with one hand and the other by his neck gripping his shoulder as if she'd fall if she let go. "Inu..." Kagome looks down at Inuyasha with pleasure filled face, eyes scrunched, nose flaring, and her mouth giving out silent moans.

"Finally I got you to let go." Inuyasha sits up a little more straight, gently pushing her back toward the steering wheel, lifts her shirt and sucks on her nipple that he isn't playing with. Kagome moans loudly, her womanhood throbbing with a need of his inside her. She is in bliss right now, holding his head at her breast, pushing his head to her encouraging him to be more aggressive. Inuyasha does just that. Circling her nipple with his tongue, slobbering, sucking, and without Kagome knowing, he grabs a ice cube from his drink she almost spilled in the cup holder. Slips it in his mouth when he goes to her other nipple, sending Kagome a jolt of pleasure and gives him a loud scream moan. Inuyasha smirks against the nipple in his mouth while his other hand trailed down her stomach, reaching the leggings. Slips in her leggings and underwear reaching her clit and plays with it like he's in a arcade place. Sending Kagome into a frenzy, throws her head back from the pleasure, gripping his hair in her hands, slightly moving her hips against his fingers wanting release.

"Inuyasha." Breaths out loudly.


	9. Lemon

Miroku Pov

"Please tell me that this is a joke?" Miroku looks at his crew worker with wide eyes, his friend shakes his head handing it over and walks away to finish clean up. All the while Miroku is standing there looking at this thing in his hand with clearly a pissed off expression, his crew cleans up showing that they have gotten the huge one wall window put in, sealed it, put in the new nook, and has all the old cabinets out, and all the new cabinets, the doors, everything to be ready to place tomorrow when they come back in.

"Miroku what is that your holding?" Miroku doesn't answer, his hand shaking from anger. Sango walks over to him with a worried expression on her. "Miroku?" He finally looks up at Sango, his eyes glazed over with fury, eye brows toward each other.

"That son-of-a-bitch has been watching her." Shows her the camera that could fit in a smoke detector. "I bet there's more in this house." Sango lets out a gasp of anger, sadness, and surprise.

"So what do we do now? They could be in everything? How do we find them?" Sango almost panicking from the finding.

"Don't worry my dear Sango. I've got it, why don't you go sit down and watch some t.v. while I get this going. Guys!" Whistles. "Clean up and head home, be back tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp."

"Yes boss!" They start to clean up and sweep the floor with all the dust and little pieces of wood while Miroku goes to his truck grabbing the device holding it there in his hand after rummaging through all his bags to find it. He sighs loudly only to get the breath knocked out of him, his body swinging left and his back hitting the back of his truck hard. Miroku finally gathering what was going on, just as he's about to fight back, looking up to see Sango looking at him with a pained, anger stricken face, tears pooling in her eyes threatening to fall. Her hand on his chest with a fist full of shirt trembling from anger.

"I will not to sit by feeling helpless and let you look for cameras when I could be doing something! He's been watching me too! I don't like that! So if anything is going to happen, it's going to be me ripping cameras out of shit that you find them in and stomping on them till they turn to dust! So don't you dare tell me to sit down and relax! She is my sister and I want to help!" Miroku nods away like a bobble head not wanting to feel the wrath of this woman. 'God she is scary when she's pissed.'

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked you to. Sango, will you please help me find the others?" His velvet eyes searching through her brown hoping that she'll let go. She does after a couple seconds of shaking from anger.

"I'm sorry Miroku, it's just..." Before she could get any more out, he has her in his arms holding the back of her head in comfort.

"It's okay, there's nothing to forgive, remember? You can do little wrong with me." Sango gives out a breath of a chuckle leaning into his chest like its the last support she has.

"Thank you Miroku, for understanding." Wraps her arms around his back while Miroku kisses the top of her head every now and then.

"Come on beautiful, we got cameras to find before they come home." Looks at his watch. "Which will be any minute now." Sango nods against his chest leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Kag Pov

Breaths heavily, "Inuyasha I'm about to..." Moving her hips faster against his face. Yeah his face. While I took you guys over to Miroku, Inuyasha maneuvered Kagome from her sitting on his lap, to sitting on his face, how? Well, he laid his seat all the way down and moved his seat all the way back, moving Kagome with little effort, picking her up with his bare hands on her ass cheeks, lifting her, telling her to put her knees on the back seat, feet on the back seats floor board, and her ass on his chest. Kagome when this was happening felt like she was too heavy and fat for him to let her sit on him, almost fought the whole entire time until he got his first lick against the clit he so desperately wanted to eat. Kagome getting more comfortable being in this position, started sitting up from his chest, much to her relief, grabs the "oh shit handle" from the backseat and rides his face.

Miroku Pov

Miroku and Sango head back inside with the device in hand and starts going through every inch of the house. In total after about a hour of looking, found a total of 23 cameras spread all throughout the house, and outside. Mostly the cameras were normal cameras would be at so that got Miroku being suspicious. So he started checking like underneath tables, inside of stuffed toys, outside in plants. They come back inside with the last one being hidden inside the bathroom, in the middle of the mirror at the top. Now in the whole house are little holes everywhere where he pulled out cameras, disabling them quickly as they're pulled out. "Sango, I got all of the cameras, I'm going to go ahead and take them to the junk yard with the rest of the items we pulled out and head on home." Miroku walks over to Sango pulling her into a embrace. "Will I see you again?" Sango looks up and sees that he's got a tired expression on his face.

"Umm, can I come home with you? I'd like to... um..." Leans her head down, one hand playing with his chest.

"Say no more." Miroku leaves Sango's embrace and to his jacket hanging up, takes out his cell phone, texting Inuyasha.

-hey bro, finishing up, its past the time for me to leave, sango is coming with me. see you in the morning.

Puts his phone in his picket, taking Sango's hand and leads her out the door locking it behind him.

Kag Pov

"Inuyasha!" Sweat beating down her face, Inuyasha's hands been on her breasts the whole time playing with her nipples, pinching and rolling them with his thumbs. Kagome's body convulses from her cumming, Inuyasha not stopping until all the cum that she squirted out has been cleaned up with his tongue, giving one final long stroke of his tongue against her A to her V, sending shivers down her whole body. He wraps his arms around her back, leaning forward slowly, noticing that she's exhausted from the four play, holds her to his chest, lifting her from his lap, placing her gently in the passenger seat, smirking as he sees her body shaking from the after shocks of pleasure. "Mmmm, my kuka is throbbing!" Inuyasha smiles feels his ego boosting.

"So, I think it's safe to say head on home?" Starts up the car trying to un-fog the inside windows. Kagome nods frantically rubbing her legs together like a cricket. Chuckling softly, after the windows are un-fogged, he drives home with one hand on her leg, rubbing it with his thumb. Kagome, being in heaven right now loves the fact that Inuyasha can make her feel like she's on cloud 9, how he can easily lift her like a feather, how he's rough with her body sexually and gentle with her body emotionally. While Kagome is stirring in her seat rubbing and grabbing her breasts from excitement, he drives up in her parking lot, Inuyasha scanning the house making a quick observation that the lights are off, nothing is out of place, everything is cleaned up, garage door shut, porch swing not moving a muscle, and so far no scent of wolf anywhere. He sighs in relief, putting his car in park, getting out and walking over to the passenger side.

Taking one more good whiff from the air, again, no scent of wolf, good. Opens the door leaning in the car, picking Kagome up with ease, lifting her out and closing the door behind him with his foot, walking up to the house with her in his arms. "Kagome, can you unlock your door for me or are you too weak because of me?" Kagome lets out a laugh slapping his chest, grabbing her key from her purse.

"Oh you be nice or you'll regret it." Inuyasha laughs giving Kagome tingles all over, just replaying the four play they had, sending out in her scent arousal. They reach the door, Kagome unlocking it, instantly feeling like she's going to bed left alone and sends off waves of sadness and loneliness. "I guess once you take me to bed, your going to leave for the night." Inuyasha feels and sees her face full of sadness, knowing full well that he wasn't going to leave her alone in this house until he felt it was safe for her to be by herself from his standards.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I brought clothes over without you knowing and that I'm not leaving till you kick me out." He walks in her house after she unlocks and opens the door, feeling happy, then dread coming off in waves. "Do you want me to take you to bed right away or do you want me to get something to eat for us?" Kagome, not really paying attention, her mind to the night before where she promised to kill Inuyasha so she can be set free. Inuyasha getting worried looking down at Kagome who he has been calling out for a couple seconds noticing she's not really there, looks at her face to see her visibly shaking, her eyes wide and tears falling down her cheeks. Starts to shake her a little to get her attention. "Hey! Hey Kagome!" Kagome shakes her head looking up at Inuyasha with some ease.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just got lost in my head for a minute. I was just thinking of the night before and how he got to me, I'm sorry Inuyasha." He stops in front of the kitchen looking at the progress they made and sees that everything has been gutted and ripped out.

"Do you care if I sleep with you tonight? If you feel comfortable enough with me." He looks a little more closer seeing holes everywhere that would be a good angle but for what? A camera? Keeping this info to himself, now for sure not leaving her side for a minute, comes back to reality to hear her laughing so hard she can't breathe.

"I was sitting on your face in a car in a park! Comfort went out the window!" Inuyasha blushes knowing she's right but couldn't help but laugh a little himself.

"Yeah I guess your right." Goes back to the front door, telling Kagome to lock it. She locks it and they head upstairs, all the while Kagome feels him taking steps closer to her bedroom, her heart begins to race, takes a fist full of his shirt in her hand.

"Please stay with me." Leans her head against his chest, trying to control her breathing.

"Always baby girl." Inuyasha is steps away from her bedroom door, he reaches her room and takes a immediate sniff and look around before walking in. Kagome looking up to see his eyes searching where he could while holding her, and his ears swiveling in every direction to listen for any different noises or voices. She smiles up at him, loving this man with every fiber of her being, but... "All good, i'll get you set up for bed and check everything before laying down with you." Inuyasha sets Kagome down on her bed gently, going to her dresser, pantie raiding her drawers finding her some underwear and a bed shirt. "If it were up to me, you'd sleep naked." A second later he's hit with a pillow, Inuyasha looking up to see her arms crossed, one eye brow raised, and a finger tapping on her arm. "What? What I say?" Kagome lets out a 'ugh!' leaving Inuyasha laughing.

"Whatever you perv, just give me my clothes so I can go to bed." Inuyasha picks up the pillow walking over to Kagome with her clothes and sets them on the bed for her. "Thank you sexy." He kisses her forehead and walks to her bathroom, but only a second later he gets a slap on the ass with her saying, "Good game!" Inuyasha jumps from the suddenness, rubbing his ass cheek after doing a yelp in surprise, looking back at her.

"You'll get yours." He laughs and checks the bathroom, closets, under the bed, pretty much everywhere a child would say if there was a monster in the room. He comes back to see a completely naked Kagome. Rushes over to her, kneeling in front of her with her hot, and sexy womanhood staring at him. "Can I play with you?" She feels this rush of cold air against her body seeing Inuyasha in front of her knelt down, her instant reaction to cover her breasts with her arms and her legs covering her kuka, blushing furiously.

"Um, I uh..." Inuyasha starts kissing on her knees, rubbing her calf's carefully, moving slightly up every time Kagome shudders from the remembrance from the car. "Ahhh." Kagome's eyes close feeling nothing but complete love from this man, loving every kiss he places, every lick he traces, and every rub he feels. She loosens her muscles leaning her head back moaning softly as he works on her once again. Inuyasha trails his nails against her skin earning a shiver, seeing the goosebumps starting to form on her body. He takes his hands to stop her from covering her breasts uncovering it to see her nipples poking as if they could cut diamonds.

"Damn." Inuyasha holds her hands in his own, pinning them to the bed, kissing at her chest, all over.

"Mmmm." He kisses from her collarbone, down between her breasts, going over each nipple giving them each love. Goes back to the cleavage, trailing kisses down her chest to her stomach, her breaths starting to speed up. Inuyasha smiles trying not to think about his own needs, his member growing from her just moaning. He reaches her belly button, and every time he goes lower, she lays against the bed flat finally as he reaches for his target. "Inuyasha? Again? I can't re-pay you for a little while. I feel like I'm in debt." Still keeping her legs closed feeling that he might be unappreciated, starting to feel upset.

"Your debt is paid every time you cum for me. If anything, I'm in debt to you." Kagome starting to feel tingles in her kuka and back, bites her lip opening her legs for him. Inuyasha stares at her kuka like he's savoring the moment, he licks his lips kissing on top of her clit, all around the area hearing her frustration from her hissing from the tease. "I'm sorry, am I," Licks his tongue from her V to her C long and slow. "Teasing you?" When he did that, her hips bolted up from surprise and pleasure, hearing a low squeal. Plays with her C in a circle motion slowly, letting her pressure build up. Her body squirming from the pleasure, hands gripping his, toes curling. "I haven't been really paying attention, but I finally realize your a very sensitive woman, and a screamer. I have to go slow or you'll explode." Hears her let out a breath of what seemed like a moan, grunt, and hiss. Inuyasha smirks from the slow pleasure he can inflict and begins to have some fun.

All when her body is squirming, her hips moving, Inuyasha plays with her kuka with his thumb, fingers, and rubs her C to the point where she thought she was going to cum. But Inuyasha had other plans, he again takes his tongue, playing her C, slowly not letting up. His tongue constant in slow long licks from the V to the C, his lips against her C moaning into it to vibrate, puts his tongue in her V moving it all around. Kagome on cloud 9 again feels her body getting closer and closer, Inuyasha noticing this from her C throbbing, lets her hands go, holds her hips in place, takes his final stand with her C, licking it, sucking it, and shaking his head back and forth, making Kagome scream. Once Kagome's hands were free, she leans up with one arm under her, grabs his head from the middle of his ears, and watches as he goes wild against her. "Inu! I'm!" She bites her lip, pushing his head against her for more. "Please don't stop!" Kagome's body convulses again, shaking and silent screams come from her mouth as she finally cums in his mouth, squirting really, Inuyasha still at it, but goes to just licking making her body go crazy, holding his head against her kuka as if she still couldn't get enough, wanting more. "Top drawer under all the clothes, grab it! Please I want more!" Inuyasha stops reluctantly quickly grabbing what she was wanting, pulling out a small simple rabbit. He smirks looking back at her.

"You little naughty girl!" He closes the drawer and heads back over. What he'd grab was a clit vibrator that you just set on the clit, and press the button. Inuyasha and Kagome then have a night that was better than when they first met.


	10. Clearing the Fog

"You little naughty girl!" He closes the drawer and heads back over. What he'd grab was a clit vibrator that you just set on the clit, and press the button. Inuyasha and Kagome then have a night that was better than when they first met.

After the mind blowing sex, the non-stop cumming on Kagome's part, moaning, slapping, riding, and the wonderful pleasure he bestowed on Kagome. Inuyasha and her lay down in bed together, Kagome laying on her side and Inuyasha behind her holding her body to his chest, calming her into going asleep, kissing the back of her head every now and then.

3 hours later

Kagome wakes up with her eyes blurry and her heart with a steady beat. She blinks a couple times, clearing her vision seeing her window slightly open, a small breeze through the crack, curtains moving slowly, and the moon shining in the sky clear as day. Smiles softly at her cherry blossom tree in her yard, pretty and pink as ever, remembering Koga telling her to kill Inuyasha.

 _Flashback_

 _"Don't, please, I'll, I'll... Do whatever you want." Cries silently. He stops all movement leaning down with his hard erection pressing against her ass. Only his pants protecting her for now, Kouga's breath hot against her neck making her make a sound out of disgust. "Please, what, whatever... you want." Kagome looks sideways at him, half her face still in the grass, his face dark and cheekbones high showing a smirk. He won._

 _"I want you to kill Inuyasha. Kill him tonight, and this all goes away. I'll stop hitting you, forcing you, and I'll throw in a sweet deal." Chokes on a small sob escaping her lips. "I'll become the fiance and husband you have always wanted. I'll be sweet, loving, caring, and we won't ever have to do this again. You know Ayame right? She'll be my first wife and you can be my second. I'll have kids with her and you can be the loving parent. We won't ever have to have sex. What do you say sweetheart?" Kagome lays there on the ground half naked thinking hard about this. Inuyasha has been nothing but kind to me. I would be betraying him. But Kouga would finally be nice and loving to me... No, this Kouga will always come back, no matter how much I want to get away from him, there is no running, he'll find me, I'll never be free. I'm so sorry Inuyasha._

 _End Flashback_

Feeling dread hit her like a ton of bricks, looking at her alarm clock on the side of the bed to see that its 4 o'clock in the morning. Laying in bed on her side contemplating rather or not she should go through with this. Slips her hand under her pillow to feel the handle of the knife, Kagome's eyes staring blankly out toward the window seeing the night sky and the moonlight clearing the room. Her heart begining to race, her breathing quickening, eyes burning with the sensation of tears brimming in her eyes, but the only thing that is keeping her going is that she won't get hurt anymore. (Yeah right...)

Grips it firmly, rolling her body over to face Inuyasha, the moonlight shining through the window to give her some light to see how she's going to do this. Kagome looks at his face, his lips apart a little, his eyes relaxed showing he's asleep, his chest moving up and down slowly, and shivers from the thought that she now has to kill him. She moves the blanket down from his chest, leaning from the bed with one hand, sitting up all the way now, moves her body to where she's on all four's, swinging a leg over his legs now sitting on his lap, knife in hand shaking, thinking he's still fast asleep.

Inu pov

Fast asleep but starts to wake up a bit when he feels stirring next to him. He can hear her heart racing, hear her breathing increasing, smell of salt in the air and hears a slight ring sound, now his ears swiveling in her direction. Like when you drag a knife across something from the blade, just as Inuyasha was about to take his hand over to Kagome to try and calm her down. He feels her move her body completely over his, feeling her body shaking, but from what? No longer able to figure her out, he opens his eyes to see Kagome sitting over him with a knife in her hand, gripping the handle so hard her knuckles are white.

Normal pov

Kagome's body shakes and trembles, her mind racing, tears starting to fall freely making Inuyasha blurry, not noticing he's fully awake now. Inuyasha watches her closely, her mouth open, teeth bearing, can't breathe from the crying, her eyes blinking often to try and rid of the tears, her head shaking back and forth every now and then as if she's trying to rid of something in her mind. "Kagome." She hears her name being called and instantly takes the knife with one hand, leaning over him with one hand to the side of his head, and the other with the knife to his throat, pressing softly. "What's going on?" His voice hard and low. He looks in her eyes to see them glazed over almost as if she's possessed by something or that someone brainwashed her.

"Don't talk! Shut up!" Shakes her head furiously eyes squeezed shut. "I have to do this! I have to! I'll be free from him!" Inuyasha not buying one word of this staying still not wanting to make any sudden movements to scare her.

"Kagome, talk to me, I can protect you... I..." Trying to talk some sense into her.

"No! Only HE can! He said so! Shut up!" Screams at him gripping the knife harder. He hears next to his ear, her hand gripping the sheets meaning she's not playing.

"Koga? Is Koga the one behind this? Kagome, he won't leave you alone. He won't..." Golden eyes piercing into brown.

"Stop talking!" Presses against his neck just enough to leave a red mark when removed. Inuyasha shuts up and lets her talk. "He said he'll love me! He said he'll take care of me! He said he'll protect me from everything! He said he would! I, I... I don't want to be in pain anymore! I want to love! I want to be loved!" Scream sobs at him.

"He's all talk Kagome." Inuyasha having enough of this, his eyes focusing on her facial expressions. "He won't protect you. He won't stop beating you."

"Shut up!" Screeches her face scrunching.

"He won't love you." Tries to clear the fog.

"Shut up!" Shakes her head.

"He won't even take care of you." His face hardens.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Presses harder drawing a little blood.

"Kagome, _I_ will protect you." Feels the knife trembling against his skin. "I will take care of you. I will love you how you should be loved." Hears her gasp in surprise her body still from the shock. Thinking he broke through the tainted waters that is flooding her mind with non-sense, he moves his one hand to her outer thigh, and one to her lower back, doing a instant maneuver. Kagome squeals not moving the knife from his throat, was sitting on him to feel that she's now on her back under him. Looks up at him with eyes that is lost and scared. "Kagome, I will be your protector, not him. I will be your lover, not him. I will be yours, if you'll be mine. I promise that he won't ever lay a finger on you while I'm around. Please, believe me, or, kill me." Kagome's eyes widen in shock looking up at him, not believing that he's dead serious, only to see Inuyasha looking down at her with eyes of love, not even attempting to remove the knife from his neck knowing that he could easily remove it from her hand in a instant. His hands by her side, showing now signs of moving as of yet.

Kagome, bites her lip, looking from his eyes to his neck, about to break out in sobs. Her hand trembling pressing it harder to his neck, then softening her pressure, like she's thinking about it over and over again. After a few minutes of Inuyasha being patient, it wears off to his favor. Or so he thought... Instead of Kagome dropping the knife and Inuyasha comforting her, his fear becomes reality. She quickly takes the knife to her neck looking at Inuyasha with a smile. "Inu, Inuyasha. If I don't kill you, then he will, and I don't want to be alive for that." Inuyasha's eyes widen, body doing a slight jolt towards her in shock, then staying completely still, fists clenching the sheets beside her, terrified.

"Kagome, what are you doing? We can get through this. We can..." His voice breaking.

"We? What makes you think you'll stick around after this? I'm too broken to fix, you'll want to find someone who isn't going to do this again, you'll find..." Speaking non-sense again.

"What makes you think that I'll leave?" Kagome gasps seeing his eyes showing pain and glistening from the tears. "What makes you think I'm going to leave you unprotected? Huh, and don't you dare think that you are a charity case or." Gets cut off.

"So what Inuyasha. Just because your going to throw in some sweet words and try to sway me from..." Kagome sees Inuyasha's face turning to anger.

"Damn it Kagome don't you understand!?" Inuyasha's teeth baring doing a slight shake of the bed for her to see his side. "I know it's early, I know I only met you but I love you Kagome!" Tears start to show in her eyes a gasp from her mouth. "I know we only met a couple days ago, but my demon in me has claimed you as my mate, I love you and I'll show you what love is really suppose to feel and look like. Please Kagome, drop the knife and let me in!" Once again, her hands start to tremble and her mind is beginning to clear up. Feels and sees her uncontrollably shaking, bangs hiding her face. Kagome drops the knife after a few seconds of debating and starts to squeal cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Apologizing non-stop feeling defeated and now scared and alone. Inuyasha sensing now of what is about to happen in the future, makes a vow to never leave her side ever again. He lays down on her, not putting his full body weight on her, lays his head against her chest, hands sliding up from her back after putting the knife on the night stand. Holds her to him, finally gaining some real trust from Kagome as she takes her arms wrapping them around his body and head, squeezing him to her like Inuyasha is her lifeline.

Starts to mumble sweet nothings into the air only for her ears to hear, snuggling his head to her chest even more, kissing the tops of her breasts every now and then trying to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay. He won't hurt you anymore. I've got you." Kagome's hands clenches fists full of hair, body slowly starting to calm down, crying herself to sleep.

Hours later from the episode

Sango walks in to see Inuyasha working on the floor. So far he's got all of the floor ripped out and looks like he's been working on it for a while now. "Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?" She sets her bag down on the couch walking to the stairs leaning on the post as if she could see Kagome in her room.

"Sango, please just help me with this. Kagome is fine, I gave her some sleeping pills. She'll be knocked out for the whole day." Inuyasha looks at her with sadness and hurt. Sango being a spit fire that she is looks over at him on the floor, her face showing anger until she looks at him, seeing a long red streak across his neck. "Please." Sango instantly worried about Kagome, about to run up and see how she is fairing, only to be held back by Inuyasha holding her hand tightly.

"Like I said she is fine. Kagome is the one who did this. Can we please just work on the kitchen." Sango nods reluctantly walking over to the kitchen looking back up the stairs one more time before going to remodel.


End file.
